Die Entscheidung
by Liliane
Summary: Als das Schiff nach Valinor ausläuft, bleiben seine Freunde ohne Frodo zurück. Sam akzeptiert, dass Frodo Erlösung sucht, obwohl er ihn vermißt. Ebenso fällt es jedoch Frodo nicht leicht, seine Heimat und seinen treuesten Gefährten zurückzulassen..
1. Erstes Kapitel

  
_Doch an meiner Statt sollst du gehen, Ringträger, wenn die Zeit kommt und wenn du es dann willst. Wenn deine alten Wunden dich quälen und die Erinnerung an deine Bürde schwer auf dir lastet, dann kannst du in den Westen fahren, wo du von all deinen Gebrechen und von der Müdigkeit geheilt wirst._  
  
Erstes Kapitel  
  
Er war über alle Maßen erleichtert, daß er nicht sprechen mußte, denn zu sprechen vermochte er nicht. Sams Herz war schwer von Trauer, so erfüllt von namenloser Traurigkeit, daß er nicht daran zu glauben wagte, sie möge jemals wieder vergehen, doch bleiben sollte sie auch nicht.  
Frodo hätte ihn niemals so sehen mögen, das wußte Sam, und doch konnte er sich dessen nur schwer erwehren. Er dachte daran, wie sehnsüchtig er zuhause von seiner lieben, guten Rosie und seiner kleinen Elanor erwartet würde. Viel zu lange schon warteten sie, doch dieses eine Mal hatte er noch gehen müssen, sollte es doch das letzte Mal sein, daß er Frodo sehen und an seiner Seite sein konnte.  
Doch half es ihm nicht sehr, an seine Familie zu denken, hatte er Frodo doch gerade verloren. Niemand konnte ihn je ersetzen.  
Wenig Trost spendete ihm die Erinnerung an Frodos Worte, daß es vielleicht doch nicht das allerletzte Mal gewesen sein sollte, daß sie einander in den Armen hielten. Wenn die Zeit reif war und Sam es wünschte, so konnte auch er dorthin fahren, wo es kein Leid gab, kein Übel und keinen Schmerz.  
Mehr als alles andere hatte Frodo es verdient, von den düsteren Erinnerungen und den Qualen erlöst zu werden, die ihn besonders des Nachts immer wieder heimgesucht hatten. Sam wußte davon, obgleich Frodo niemals davon gesprochen hatte, doch er hatte den Seelenschmerz seines Herrn gespürt, ihn sogar im Schlaf sprechen hören, wenn er voller Unruhe hochgeschreckt war. Tränen waren über Frodos Wangen gelaufen in seinem Schlaf, er hatte sich hin- und hergeworfen und die rechte Hand auf die linke Schulter gepreßt, eine Narbe zur anderen, doch waren dies nur die sichtbaren Narben.  
Aufgewacht war sein Herr nicht, aber Sam hatte sich vor sein Bett gekniet, die Hand ausgestreckt und auf die tödliche, beißende Kälte gelegt, die von der fürchterlichen Wunde ausging, die niemals gänzlich heilen sollte.  
Und wenn er das tat, dann wurde Frodo ruhiger und die Tränen versiegten und er hatte im Schlaf wieder seinen Frieden gefunden.  
Wie oft und wie gern hätte Sam ihm helfen mögen; doch das Leid seines Herrn zu lindern, das vermochte er nicht, so dachte er zumindest. Er war kein großer Heiler und kein Weiser, er hatte nur die Fähigkeiten eines Hobbits - wenngleich eines mutigen - jedoch unterschätzte er zuletzt noch die Fähigkeiten, die ein Freund allein aufgrund seiner Liebe hatte, welche die größte Macht der Freundschaft war. Vielleicht die größte überhaupt.  
Gänzlich erfüllt von schwerer Traurigkeit ritt Sam inmitten der ruhmreichen Herren Meriadoc und Peregrin, die im Auenland in aller Munde waren und von deren Taten oft und viel gesprochen wurde, wenn auch in vielen Fällen nur die Hälfte der Geschichten der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Diesen beiden erging es wenig anders als ihrem von Trauer ergriffenen Freund Samweis, obwohl der Verlust Frodos sie ungleich weniger belastete. Schließlich war es Sam gewesen, der Frodo bis zum bitteren Ende begleitet hatte.  
Frodo hatte Sam niemals traurig sehen wollen, doch sein Fortgehen war der Grund für Sams Trauer. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte es nicht verhindern, daß eine dicke Träne über seine Wange kullerte und hinabtropfte auf den Ärmel seines Hemdes, der unter seinem wärmenden grauen Elbenmantel hervorschaute.  
Wie sollte er nicht trauern, wenn Frodo auf immer gegangen war? Wie konnte Frodo glauben, Sam würde nicht mit schwerem Herzen nach Beutelsend zurückkehren, dorthin, wo Frodo die meiste Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte, um es Sam schließlich zu überlassen?  
Alle Schätze der Welt hätte Sam gegeben, um Frodo im Auenland ein Leben zu ermöglichen, wie er es nun haben würde bei den Elben im fernen Westen. Wenn er doch nur hätte bleiben können.  
Stumme Verzweiflung ergriff den kleinen Gärtner, wußte er doch genau, warum Frodo gegangen war. Er hatte so oft unter der Vergangenheit gelitten, die Aufgabe hatte ihm nun doch keinen Rückweg mehr offen gelassen. Zwar hatten sie in Mordor unter dem feurigen Berg geglaubt, die Reise würde mit dem Tode für sie enden, aber der Rückweg ins Auenland war Frodo dennoch versperrt gewesen. Wie hätte er sich auch heimisch fühlen sollen nach allem, was er erlitten hatte?  
Er hatte es in Worte gefaßt, als er gesagt hatte, daß einer für andere etwas aufgeben mußte, damit es den anderen bliebe. Sich hatte er geopfert. Und bei allen Qualen, so glaubte Sam, hatte Frodo es gern getan, weil er es aus Überzeugung getan hatte.  
Für seine Heimat hatte er es getan, für das friedliche Auenland und die unschuldigen Hobbits, die doch vom namenlosen Grauen im Osten nichts wußten und gar nichts wissen sollten. Er hatte für ganz Mittelerde gekämpft bis über den Rand der Erschöpfung hinweg, er hatte alles ertragen und nur selten geklagt.  
Doch nun war er fort, hatte nicht dort bleiben können an dem Ort, für den er es getan hatte. Er hatte es nicht gekonnt, aber er hatte es auch nicht gewollt.  
Sam wußte mit quälender Gewißheit, daß Frodo auch gerade seinetwegen gegangen war.  
Ganz sollst du sein.  
Immer wieder hallte es in Sams Kopf nach, er konnte Frodos Worte noch immer hören, und er konnte noch nicht glauben, daß er gar selbst einmal davon gesprochen hatte.  
Er hatte nicht mit Frodo zu Bilbo gehen wollen, weil er doch zu seiner geliebten Familie gehörte, und es hatte ihn zerrissen.  
Frodo war gegangen, weil er sich wünschte, daß Sam nur für seine Familie sorgen sollte und nicht auch für ihn, doch hatte er sich je gefragt, ob Sam sich das auch gewünscht hatte?  
Wie gedankenlos hatte Sam doch gesprochen, als er selbst von seiner Zerrissenheit geredet hatte! Denn es war ihm doch in den vergangenen zwei Jahren so oft gelungen, es zu bewältigen, er hatte so gern für Frodo gesorgt und auch für Rosie, er hatte sich so sehr auf seine kleine Tochter gefreut und alles war gut gewesen. Er war ganz gewesen. Er hatte sich doch nicht zerrissen gefühlt, denn Frodo war immer dort gewesen.  
Ein einziges Mal hatte er gesagt, er fühle sich zerrissen. Ein Mal zuviel.  
Sam fragte sich gar, ob er nicht seinem Herz hätte folgen und Rosie heiraten sollen.  
Hatte Frodo ihn gar ermutigt, es zu tun, weil er seinen Fortgang bereits beabsichtigt hatte?  
Aber nein, er liebte Rosie von ganzem Herzen und wußte, er wollte niemals ohne sie sein.  
Sam hatte sich nur einem Traum hingegeben, einem schönen Traum. Wie glücklich hatte er sich geschätzt, daß er für Frodo sorgen konnte und auch für seine Familie, es war ihm eine wahre Erfüllung gewesen. Er konnte nicht sein ohne eine Aufgabe und so hatte er zahlreiche Aufgaben gehabt.  
Nein - wenn Frodo gegangen war, um ihn nicht unglücklich zu machen, hatte er falsch gehandelt.  
Ruckartig hob Sam den Kopf und blickte auf die sanften Hügel, die vor ihnen lagen, genau wie hinter ihnen bereits viele zurückgeblieben waren, bis schließlich die Küste folgte und das Meer - die Häfen, welche sie erst vor Stunden verlassen hatten.  
Nur ein einziges Mal wollte er Frodo noch sehen, um ihm zu sagen, daß es ihm gar eine Ehre wäre, für ihn zu sorgen. Nichts wollte Samweis Gamdschie lieber tun, er wollte es bewältigen, so Frodo ihn nur ließe...  
Doch es war zu spät. Ganz langsam ließ Sam den Kopf wieder hängen und starrte durch Tränen auf den Weg, über den der treue Lutz stetig trabte.  
Sam spürte eine warme Hand auf seinem Arm und sah durch seinen verschwommenen Blick Merry, Frodos lieben Vetter, auf dessen Wangen selbst feuchte Tränen glänzten. Merry lächelte, doch es war kein glückliches Lächeln, so sehr er sich auch bemühte.  
Keiner der drei sprach. Keine Worte hätten sie gefunden, um den Schmerz auszudrücken, den sie fühlten. Doch erging es Merry und Pippin in einer Sache nicht wie Sam.  
Sie hatten niemals derartig viel mit Frodo geteilt, wie Sam es getan hatte. Samweis hatte Frodo tapfer vor nahezu allen Gefahren beschützt auf der großen Reise, ihn die Hänge des Schicksalsberges hinaufgetragen, als Frodo selbst keine Kraft mehr gehabt hatte.  
Und er hatte in Beutelsend bei Frodo gelebt und gesehen, wie gut es ihm oft gegangen war außer in den Zeiten der Jahrestage, die Frodo seine Erinnerung durch Schmerzen zurückgebracht hatten.  
Immer wieder dachte Sam an die gleichen Dinge, in seinem Kopf waren immer nur dieselben Gedanken.  
Frodo war fort, vermutlich würde Sam ihn niemals wiedersehen und noch wußte er nicht, was er tun sollte, um damit zu leben.  
Gleichzeitig schämte er sich seiner selbstsüchtigen Gedanken, die jedoch einen bestimmten Ursprung hatten. Es war so unvermittelt gekommen, so überraschend, nichts hatte auf Frodos Fortgang hingedeutet.  
Dieses eine Mal konnte Sam seinen Herrn nicht verstehen. Zwar wußte er, was Frodo gemeint hatte mit den Worten, daß das Auenland für ihn nicht gerettet sei; doch so sehr Sam auch versuchte, diesen plötzlichen Entschluß zu verstehen, so wenig gelang es ihm.  
Hätte Sam es denn nicht zuvor bemerken müssen, daß der Ring seinen armen Herrn so sehr zugrunde gerichtet hatte?  
Doch hatte er das tatsächlich? So viele frohe Tage voller Licht und ungetrübtem Glück hatte es doch noch gegeben, die Frodo nun aufgegeben hatte, um in der Ferne bei den Elben zu leben.  
Sicherlich war auch das schön. Sam lächelte versonnen bei dem Gedanken an die schöne Frau Galadriel und ihre Güte, er erinnerte sich daran, wie er zum weisen Herrn Elrond aufgeblickt hatte.  
Leise seufzte Sam. Für ihn war nur wichtig, daß Herr Frodo glücklich war, und wenn er das nur im Westen sein konnte, so wünschte Sam ihm alles erdenkliche Gute, auch wenn er gehofft hatte, an Frodos Leben teilhaben zu können.  
Doch diese Entscheidung stand ihm nicht zu.  
  
Einige Stunden danach lehte Sam rücklings an einem Baum, während seine Weggefährten neben ihm schlafend lagen, in ihre Mäntel eingewickelt und leise schnarchend. Pippins Schnarchen war ein wenig lauter als Merrys, doch ließ es Sam genügend der Stille, auf seinen eigenen Atem lauschen zu können.  
Immer hatte er dies getan, wenn er Nachtwache gehalten hatte. Über Frodos Schlaf hatte er gewacht und sich vor Gollum in acht genommen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie oft er derweil an Rosie gedacht hatte, jedoch ohne sein Fortgehen mit Frodo zu bereuen. Damals hatte er noch nicht geahnt, wie wichtig seine Familie ihm einst sein würde. Vielleicht hätte er sonst anders entschieden und wäre nicht in den nahezu sicheren Tod gegangen.  
Er wußte es nicht. Aber er bereute bislang nichts, was er je getan hatte.  
Das Bild seiner Familie, das in Sams Gedanken erschienen war, wurde jedoch mit einem Mal von Frodos Gesicht verdeckt. Sam sah ihn lächeln, doch schmerzte ihn dies zutiefst, würde er ihn doch nicht mehr lächeln sehen.  
Eine Träne löste sich und kullerte über Sams Wange und ihr folgten viele weitere, aber Sam blieb stumm, starrte reglos in die Ferne und versuchte, nicht das Bild von Frodos Lächeln zu vergessen, es niemals zu vergessen.  
Trauer kannte keine Vernunft. Und über jede Vernunft und jede selbstlose Liebe zu Frodo hinweg trauerte Sam und vermißte ihn, daß er glaubte, dies müsse ihn zerreißen. Sam konnte nicht anders, als sich zu wünschen, Herr Frodo wäre nicht gegangen.  
Wenig schlief er in dieser Nacht und den folgenden. Eine gute Woche ritten die drei Hobbits gemeinsam, bis sie endlich der Heimat wieder ganz nah waren innerhalb der Grenzen des Auenlandes. Bis dorthin sprachen sie kein Wort und nur ihre Anwesenheit spendete den Freunden Trost in der gemeinsamen Trauer. Sie schauten nicht zurück, erinnerten sich nur an Frodo Beutlin und ihre Dankbarkeit für sein Opfer kannte trotz allem keine Grenzen.  
  
Seht nur, wie viele Birnen die Bäume hervorgebracht haben! brach Pippin endlich das Schweigen; er deutete auf einen kleinen Hain voller früchtetragender Birnbäume, die sanft vom Wind hin- und hergewiegt wurden.  
Sam atmete tief durch. Eine Belanglosigkeit, doch eine, die es vermochte, einen Sonnenstrahl in sein Herz zu lassen. Von Tag zu Tag hatte er ein wenig der Trauer vergessen können und nun, da er wieder die sanften grünen Hügel seiner Heimat erblickte, die von kleinen Bächen und Wegen durchzogen wurden, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Die Pflanzen wuchsen gut und gediehen und Merry begann fröhlich, ein Lied zu pfeifen, zu dem Pippin bald einen Text dichtete und so ritten sie weiter auf ihren Ponys über die schmalen Pfade, auf denen sie nicht vielen Hobbits begegneten. Die wenigen jedoch, die sie trafen, grüßten sie freundlich und wohlwollend.  
Eine gute Heimreise wünsche ich, sagte Sam schließlich, als er Lutz auf einer Kreuzung vor Wasserau zum Stehen brachte. Einige Worte wechselte er noch mit Pippin und Merry, bevor diese schließlich weiterritten und er sich allein auf den Heimweg nach Hobbingen machte.  
Die kleinen Höhlen waren säuberlich wiederrichtet worden, die Ernte war gerade eingeholt und wer nun noch auf den Straßen war, war auf dem Heimweg und sicherlich getrieben von Hunger, der gestillt zu werden suchte. Umgeben von der friedvollen Idylle ritt Sam schließlich den Bühl hoch und erblickte einen ersten hell leuchtenden Stern am rötlichen, dunstverhangenen Abendhimmel.  
Es schmerzte ihn nicht zu sehr, als er sich fragte, ob auch Frodo diesen Stern nun sähe.  
Sicherlich würde Frodo sich an dessen Anblick erfreuen, so wie er sich nun an vielem erfreuen würde.  
Sam jedoch freute sich nun ganz besonders auf ein gutes Abendessen.  
Er brachte Lutz in dem kleinen selbstgezimmerten Stall unter und als er sich umwandte, bevor er ins Haus ging, warf Sam einen flüchtigen Blick auf Hobbingen hinab, wo alle kleinen Fenster hell erleuchtet waren und alle bei Tisch versammelt.  
Er hatte kaum die Tür erreicht, als Rosie ihm bereits öffnete und seine Hand nahm, ihn dann hereinzog und ihn in die Küche führte, aus der bereits ein köstlicher Duft entströmte.  
Sam setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und nahm seine kleine Tochter auf den Schoß, als Rosie sie in seine Arme entließ.  
So, da bin ich wieder, sagte Sam und erwiderte Rosies seliges Lächeln.  
Mit großem Appetit aß Sam und konnte sich diesmal besonders an seiner kleinen Tochter erfreuen, die noch immer auf seinem Schoß saß und begeistert mit den winzigen Fingern auf dem Tisch herumtastete, während ihr Vater sie liebevoll fütterte. Wilde blonde Locken hatte Elanor und Sam war sich sicher, eines Tages würde sie ein wunderhübsches Mädchen sein. Er hätte nie gewußt, seinen Stolz auszudrücken, denn er liebte sein kleines Mädchen von ganzem Herzen.  
Noch bevor sie ihre Portion gegessen hatte, ließ sich die Kleine in die zärtliche Umarmung ihres Vaters zurücksinken und schließlich fielen ihr die Augen zu. Selig schlummernd lehnte Elanor an ihrem Vater, der sie behutsam in den Armen wiegte und glücklich lächelnd zu Rosie schaute.  
Hierher gehöre ich, murmelte er leise und stand schließlich auf, um Elanor in ihr Bettchen zu legen. Rosie folgte ihm und beobachtete Sam, wie er seine Tochter in die Kissen bettete und vorsichtig zudeckte.  
Als Sam der Kleinen einen Kuß gegeben hatte, erhob er sich wieder und wollte den Raum wieder verlassen, doch er wäre nahezu mit Rosie zusammengeprallt, die hinter ihm gestanden hatte und nun seine Hand nahm.  
Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen gingen sie hinaus und setzten sich noch für eine kleine Weile in der Küche vor dem wärmenden, fröhlich prasselnden Herdfeuer zusammen.  
Wo ist er? fragte Rosie unerwartet. Sam wandte langsam den Kopf und begegnete ihrem Blick.  
Er ist mit den Elben gegangen und mit Herrn Bilbo. Alles hat er mir hinterlassen, denn er kommt nicht zurück. Nie mehr.  
Und mit einem Mal begann seine Stimme zu zittern und ein schwerer Kloß lag ihm im Hals. Sam sprach nicht weiter und Rosie stelle ihm keine Fragen mehr, denn sie ahnte, welcher Verlust dies für Sam war.  
Es war der Abend des sechsten Oktober und Sam erinnerte sich, wie drei Jahre zuvor der Hexenkönig auf der Wetterspitze seine Klinge gezogen und Frodo schwer verwundet hatte.  
Ob Frodo dies nun immer noch spürte?  
Aber aus diesem Grunde war er doch gegangen, um es nie mehr spüren zu müssen. Bestimmt war er von seiner düsteren Erinnerung erlöst.  
Und trotzdem war es seltsam für ihn, als Sam zu Bett ging, ohne Frodo eine gute Nacht gewünscht zu haben.  
Genauso seltsam war es, als Sam früh am nächsten Morgen nur kurz nach dem ersten Hahnenschrei erwachte und bald aufstand, um nach Elanor zu sehen und Licht nach Beutelsend hereinzulassen.  
Gewohnt leise öffnete er die Tür und sah hinein in das Zimmer, das nach verstaubten Büchern roch.  
Es war nicht mehr bewohnt. Sam hatte in der Tat erwartet, Frodo schlafend im Bett zu finden, doch er war nicht mehr dort.  
Mit gesenktem Blick ging Sam zum Fenster und sorgte für Licht, doch dann verweilte er für einen Moment.  
  
Möchtest du etwas Besonderes zum Tee haben, Herr Frodo?  
Ein Stück von Rosies Kümmelkuchen würde mir zusagen, hörte Sam die leise Antwort seines Herrn aus dessen Arbeitszimmer. Sam nickte gedankenverloren zu sich selbst und betrat die Speisekammer, um ein Stück des Kuchens für Frodo zu holen.  
Bald hatte er alles aufgetischt und ging vor die Tür, um Rosie hereinzuholen, die mit einer Nachbarin auf dem Weg stand und in ein Schwätzchen verwickelt war. Als Sam wieder in Beutelsend verschwand, hörte er, wie Rosie sich verabschiedete, um ihm zu folgen. Sam war so in Gedanken, daß er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie ein Lächeln sich auf sein Gesicht legte. Er ging hinüber zu dem Zimmer, in dem Frodo noch immer saß, und lehnte am Türrahmen, während er Frodo beobachtete.  
Dieser stellte die Feder zurück ins Tintenfaß und wartete noch, bis die Tinte auf dem Papier getrocknet war, bevor er das Buch zuklappte und aufstand. Frodo streckte sich und wandte sich um, erblickte dann Sam und lachte.  
Sam schrak zusammen.  
Was ist denn so lustig? fragte er verwirrt.  
Mein lieber Sam, du ahnst nicht, wie du dreinschaust. Man könnte glauben, du wolltest die ganze Welt umarmen, denn wie glücklich du bist, sieht man dir an!  
Betreten senkte Sam den Blick und errötete leicht.  
Wirklich? Aber... ich muß immerzu daran denken! Denk doch nur, Herr Frodo, wie das wird! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben!  
Frodo lächelte und kam auf Sam zu, dann legte er einen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes und gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zur Küche. Frodo schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und sah Sam ermutigend an.  
Das schaffst du schon. Ich freue mich für euch. Es ist so viel Platz hier in Beutelsend für Kinder! Es wird doch nicht bei diesem einen bleiben?  
Sam antwortete nichts, aber im Stillen träumte er davon, einmal viele Kinder zu haben. Wortlos setzten sie sich zusammen in die Küche und als Rosie ebenfalls hereinkam, entging Sam und Frodo nicht der glückliche Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.  
Sam zog sie in seine Arme und seufzte zufrieden. Sie wurden Eltern!  
  
Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Sam ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Beim Frühstück hatte Frodo nur sehr wenig gegessen, aschfahl war er im Gesicht gewesen und hatte sich schließlich schweigsam in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Womit Frodo sich dort die Zeit vertrieben hatte, vermochte Sam nicht zu sagen, aber am Abend vor dem Essen betrat der Gärtner das Zimmer doch und fand Frodo am Tisch sitzend. Er las im Roten Buch und obwohl er Sam gehört haben mußte, rührte er sich nicht. Er hatte sich mit dem linken Arm auf den Tisch gestützt und als Sam näher trat, entdeckte er, daß Frodo die rechte Hand auf die linke Schulter gepreßt hatte. Seine Augen waren dunkel umrändert und blutunterlaufen; krank sah er aus, krank und sehr schwach. Bevor Frodo seinen Freund bemerkte, legte er die Hand auf den weißen Edelstein, den die Königin Arwen ihm geschenkt hatte und schloß leise seufzend die Augen. Tatsächlich schien der Stein ihm zu helfen, denn als Frodo die Augen wieder öffnete und Sam vor sich stehen sah, lächelte er und sagte: Es ist so schön, von Bilbos Abenteuern zu lesen.  
Sein Blick verlor sich irgendwo, Sam vermochte nicht zu sagen, was Frodo vor sich sah, aber er fragte ihn, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei.  
Verwundet bin ich, und niemals wird die Wunde wirklich heilen, sagte Frodo, bevor er aufstand und sich streckte. Fast unmittelbar darauf kehrte ein wenig Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück und seine Wangen waren wieder von einem lebendigen Rot, als er Sam zulächelte und noch immer den Edelstein mit der Hand umschloß.  
Eine weitere Erklärung erteilte Frodo dem ratlosen Sam nicht, als er das Zimmer verließ und seinen Freund hieß, ihm zu folgen. Sie bereiteten das Essen vor und Frodo schien wieder ganz gesund, auch wenn er nicht so aussah.  
Anfangs dachte Sam sich nichts dabei, doch als er einige Tage danach über diesen Abend nachdachte, fiel es ihm ein. Schon am nächsten Morgen war Frodo wieder gewesen wie sonst, also konnte er gar nicht krank gewesen sein.  
Es war die Erinnerung gewesen, die ihn befallen hatte. Sie hatte es schon zuvor getan.  
  
Und sie hätte es immer wieder getan, murmelte Sam leise vor sich hin und seufzte gedankenversunken. Immer noch stand er mitten in Frodos Studierzimmer und schaute sich um. Sobald er den Geruch des alten Papiers in der Nase verspürte und die eigentümliche Wärme des Zimmers wahrnahm, fiel ihm alles wieder ein, es genügte ihm, das Rote Buch auf dem Tisch liegen zu sehen und er erinnerte sich an die vielen Momente, in denen er Frodo dort hatte sitzen sehen.  
Er ging hinüber zum Tisch, öffnete das Buch und blätterte bis zum Schluß der Eintragungen, welche von Frodo stammten. Die saubere Handschrift hatte ebenfalls nichts verraten. Auch sie war gewesen wie eh und je.  
Es sah noch sehr wüst aus in einigen Ecken des Zimmers. Sehr ordentlich war Frodo nie gewesen und Sam hatte sich immer gehütet, Ordnung schaffen zu wollen, weil Frodo seine Sachen dann nicht mehr gefunden hätte.  
Plötzlich traf es den kleinen Hobbit wie ein Schlag. Es war so unordentlich wie immer, es war auch noch alles an seinem Platz; Frodo hatte nichts mitgenommen. Gar nichts außer den Dingen, die er bei sich getragen hatte.  
Also hatte er nicht zuvor bereits daran gedacht, daß er gehen würde?  
Sam schluckte schwer. Er fühlte sich wie Tage zuvor, so als wäre Frodo ihm gerade entrissen worden.  
Wenn er die Augen schloß und dann alles so vor sich sah, wie es ihn in diesem Moment im Zimmer umgab, war es ihm, als könnte er Frodo am Tisch sitzen sehen, wie er schrieb und alles um sich herum vergessen hatte.  
Doch das kalte Licht des gerade beginnenden Tages holte Sam zurück, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und feststellen mußte, daß Frodo nicht mehr dort war. Der Stuhl stand unbenutzt vor dem Tisch.  
Sam überlegte, ob er aufräumen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Wenigstens die Unordnung Frodos sollte ihm bleiben.  
Traurig seufzend verließ er das Zimmer und schloß die Tür hinter sich, um erst einmal vor die Haustür zu treten und die frische Luft des klaren Morgens zu atmen.  
Es war noch früh. Doch kaum, daß Sam seine Blicke über den Garten schweifen ließ, entdeckte er wild wucherndes Unkraut an dem Zaunpfahl, der dem Tor am nächsten stand.  
Nicht in meinem Garten! entfuhr es Sam voller Entrüstung und er ging, seine Werkzeuge zu holen. Er wollte sich ablenken durch seine Arbeit und das gelang ihm auch.  
Er arbeitete für einige Zeit sehr eifrig und pflückte schließlich eine kleine letzte Blume, die bald beim ersten Frost sicherlich erfrieren würde, um sie mit hinein zu nehmen und sie Rosie zu schenken.  
Am liebsten wollte er ihr alle Blumen auf der Welt schenken, doch sein Gärtnerherz sagte ihm, daß sie im Garten besser aufgehoben seien. Es sei denn, die Zeit stand kurz vor dem Wintereinbruch. Sam ging hinein und trat vor das Bett, in dem Rosie noch immer friedlich schlafend lag, kniete sich dann davor und küßte sie auf die Wange, kitzelte indes aber ihre Nase mit den Blütenblättern.  
Verschlafen blinzelte Rosie und lächelte leicht, als sie Sams gütigen Gesichtsausdruck vor sich erblickte.  
Guten Morgen, flüsterte Sam und stand wieder auf, um nun noch nach seiner Tochter zu sehen.  
  
Sam blinzelte schläfrig, er war von der Müdigkeit noch ganz gefangen, und lauschte angespannt hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Einige Tage waren nun vergangen seit seiner Heimkehr.  
Was hatte ihn mitten in der tiefsten Nacht aufgeschreckt?  
Für einen Augenblick hörte er gar nichts, doch dann drang leises Weinen, traurig und zugleich ein wenig ängstlich, an sein Ohr. Müde streckte Sam seine Beine aus dem Bett und warf die Decke zurück.  
Seine kleine Elanor war es, die weinte, er hörte es sofort, noch bevor er die Tür geöffnet hatte und zu ihrem Zimmer hinüberschlich, unhörbar wie alle Hobbits, denn Rosie sollte nicht geweckt werden.  
Alles war dunkel, doch Sam kannte Beutelsend gut genug, um auch blind den Weg zu finden. Er konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen, folgte aber seinem Gehör und öffnete dann die Tür zum Kinderzimmer, aus dem ersticktes Schluchzen drang.  
Was ist denn, mein Kleines? Hast du schlecht geträumt? wisperte Sam und griff zuerst ins Kinderbettchen, hob Elanor heraus und hielt sie in den Armen fest an sich gedrückt. Das kleine Mädchen schlang ihre Arme um Sams Hals und weinte leise an seiner Schulter, derweil suchte Sam jedoch nach der Kerze auf dem kleinen Schränkchen und entzündete sie, um die nächtliche Finsternis aus dem Zimmer zu vertreiben.  
Die kleine Flamme loderte auf und verbreitete warmes Licht, in dessen Trost Sam seiner Tochter über den Kopf streichelte, um sie schließlich mitzunehmen, als er ins Bett zurückkehren wollte. Diesmal leuchtete die Kerzenflamme ihm den Weg, auf dem Elanor endlich gänzlich verstummte, denn nun spielte sie mit ihren kleinen Fingern am Hemdkragen ihres Vaters herum.  
Sam ließ die Kerze noch ein Weilchen brennen, legte sich jedoch wieder ins Bett und hielt sein Töchterchen im Arm, während er die Decke wieder hochzog und der Kleinen liebevoll über die Wange strich.  
Schlaf, Liebes, wir sind bei dir, flüsterte er, als seiner Tochter die Augen zufielen und sie schließlich fest schlummernd neben ihm lag.  
Die Kerze brannte herunter, es war nur noch ein kleiner Stumpf gewesen, und deshalb hatte Sam sich gar nicht mehr darum gekümmert. Die Wärme seines Kindes neben sich zu spüren erinnerte ihn unwillkürlich an eine Nacht, die noch nicht lange zurücklag.  
  
Von einer seltsamen Unruhe geplagt schlug Sam die Augen auf, er hatte keinen ruhigen Schlaf mehr gehabt, bis er schließlich aufgewacht war und dem Grund seiner Unruhe auf die Spur zu kommen suchte. Als ein seltsames Geräusch an seine Ohren drang, bekam Sam es erst mit der Angst zu tun, schalt sich jedoch einen Narren und hörte dann genauer hin.  
Eine heisere, leise Stimme nahm er wahr, wie sie undeutlich und von schmerzerfülltem Stöhnen unterbrochen etwas murmelte.  
Es war Frodo, der sprach, und Sam ahnte bereits, daß sein Herr wieder im Schlaf sprach, daß er wieder von üblen Träumen geplagt ward, die der Schatten der Nacht über ihn brachte, um ihm den Frieden zu rauben.  
Sam griff nach der Kerze und entflammte sie, stolperte schlaftrunken über den Gang und gähnte, bevor er Frodos Zimmer unhörbar betrat.  
Ruhelos warf Frodo sich auf die andere Seite. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, zitternd bewegten sich seine Lippen, als er die Hand unter der Decke hervorzog und zur Faust geballt auf die linke Schulter preßte, genau auf seine Narbe. Er war totenblaß.  
Sam stellte die Kerze auf die Kommode neben Frodos Bett, bevor er sich vor dieses kniete. Frodo sprach noch immer unverständlich im Schlaf, doch je näher Sam kam, umso deutlicher wurde für ihn das Leid seines Herrn, auf dessen Wangen Tränen glitzerten. Das Kissen war schon feucht davon.  
Wiederum stöhnte Frodo unter Schmerzen, worauf Sam ihm zu helfen versuchte. Als er jedoch Frodos Hand von der Wunde nehmen wollte, spürte er, wie fest und unter welchem Druck Frodo sie auf die Narbe gepreßt hielt.  
Bitterkalt war die Narbe, eine tödliche, eisige Kälte ging von ihr aus; das fühlte Sam, als er schließlich seine Hand unter Frodos auf seine Schulter legte. Frodo schien es zu spüren, denn seine verwundete Hand klammerte sich an Sams, der ihn bekümmert ansah und die bösen Schatten zu vertreiben suchte.  
Mit seinem Hemdärmel trocknete Sam äußerst vorsichtig Frodos tränennasse Wangen. Frodos Atem beruhigte sich langsam, der Druck auf Sams Hand ließ nach, doch sie war inzwischen kalt geworden, hatte sie doch umgekehrt ein wenig Wärme spenden können, die so dringend gebraucht wurde.  
Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis Frodo wieder friedlich schlief; obgleich er nicht aufgewacht war, hatte er doch nicht ruhig geschlafen. Sams Nähe jedoch, die Nähe eines Freundes, hatte Frodo den Frieden zurückgebracht, der seinen finsteren Traum vertrieb und seine Schmerzen auslöschte.  
Sam hatte beruhigt ins Bett zurückkehren können, wußte er doch, daß auch Frodo in dieser Nacht von keiner Plage mehr gestört würde.  
  
Auf dem Rücken seines treuen Ponys Lutz ritt Sam den Bühl hinab, geschäftig dreinblickend, aber nicht ohne ein fröhliches Lied auf den Lippen. Dies nun war der letzte Tag in einer Woche, die der Gärtner mit der für dieses Jahr letzten Sichtung seiner neuen Pflanzungen verbracht hatte. Seit seiner Heimkehr war er jeden Tag in der Umgebung beschäftigt gewesen und hatte auf das einen Blick geworfen, was aus seiner Arbeit erwachsen war. Prächtig blühten und gediehen die Bäume, wenngleich sie bereits ihre Blätter verloren hatten. Der Winter war nicht mehr fern, der Blothmath stand vor der Tür und die Tage wurden immer kürzer und dunkler und kühler.  
Seit nunmehr etwa zwei Wochen war Sam nun wieder in Beutelsend und er hatte sich an sein neues Leben als Hausherr und Hüter des Smials und seiner Schätze gewöhnt. Er war nun zufrieden und glücklich mit seiner Familie und kannte nur wenige Sorgen, da Frodo ihm all seine Besitztümer hinterlassen hatte. Für Samweis Gamdschie war das Geheimnis um den alten Schatz von Herrn Bilbo kein Geheimnis mehr, nun wußte er um das sichere Versteck, in dem alles das untergebracht war, was der stattliche Herr von seinem Abenteuer mit heimgebracht hatte.  
Einen Schatz jedoch hütete der Hobbit wie seinen Augapfel, und dieser Schatz war das kurze Schwert Stich. Mehr aus Gewohnheit hatte Sam das Schwert unter sein Bett gelegt und zu niemandem darüber gesprochen, daß er sich dadurch geschützt fühlte. Es war doch so, daß Sam um lauernde Gefahren wußte und auch, wenn er im Auenland nicht mit viel zu rechnen hatte, so wollte er lieber nicht unbewaffnet einem möglichen Übel gegenüberstehen.  
Zumal es doch das Geschenk von Herrn Frodo war, das er so hütete.  
Sicherlich war dieser nun glücklich und von allem befreit, das ihm in seiner Heimat den wohlverdienten Frieden geraubt hatte.  
Es verging wohl kein Tag, an dem Samweis nicht an Frodo dachte und dann nahm sein Gesicht einen Ausdruck von Wehmut an, denn Frodo fehlte ihm sehr nach all den Gefahren, die sie gemeinsam besiegt hatten. So vieles hatten sie durchgemacht und waren so sehr aufeinander angewiesen gewesen. Sam hätte nicht gewußt, wie er den Heimweg hätte finden sollen und Frodo hätte den Weg zu den Schicksalsklüften niemals allein bewältigen können.  
Aber du bist jetzt glücklich, flüsterte Sam und Lutz trabte in diesem Augenblick um eine Wegbiegung, die den Blick auf die taubehangene Festwiese freigab. Stolz seufzte Sam, war er es doch gewesen, der den gefällten Baum durch den prächtigen Mallornbaum ersetzt hatte, dessen Samen das Geschenk der Frau Galadriel gewesen war.  
Noch war der Baum nicht mehr als ein Schößling, aber er wuchs unaufhaltsam und schnell, schien gesund und kräftig und verzauberte jeden bei seinem Anblick.  
Unwillkürlich erinnerte Sam sich an den Tag des großen Festes, an dem Herr Bilbo seinen einundelfzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. Daß Herr Frodo an diesem Tag dreiunddreißig Jahre alt geworden war, hatte derweil niemanden sonderlich gestört, denn für die Leute war es weitaus interessanter gewesen, das Alter des äußerlich junggebliebenen Bilbo Beutlin zu feiern.  
Es war ein wundervolles Fest gewesen. Das Feuerwerk, für welches Gandalf gesorgt hatte, war allen tief im Gedächtnis verwurzelt geblieben, es hatten im Überfluß Bier und Pfeifenkraut darauf gewartet, bei den Festgästen für höchsten Genuß zu sorgen und verstohlen erinnerte Sam sich daran, wie er schon damals den einen oder anderen verträumten Blick zu Rosie geworfen hatte, dem hübschesten Mädchen weit und breit.  
Seufzend ritt Sam an der Festwiese vorbei und sah in seinem Gedächtnis noch diese Bilder vor sich, die Bilder der Erinnerung an einen wunderschönen Abend, lange Jahre bevor auch nur von einem entferntesten Gedanken an eine Reise außerhalb des Auenlandes die Rede sein konnte.  
Doch damals hatte es angefangen mit dem Ring; Frodo hatte ihn schließlich besessen, das üble Ding, welches ihn zerstören sollte.  
Wie wenig war an diesem denkwürdigen Fest davon zu spüren gewesen!  
Doch nicht nur an diesem Tage.  
  
Kaum zu glauben, wie schnell daraus ein wahrer kleiner Baum erwachsen ist! sagte Frodo voller Staunen und klopfte Sam anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dieser errötete voller Stolz und griff ein weiteres Mal zu seinem Bierkrug.  
Nicht mein Verdienst, Herr Frodo, murmelte Sam geflissentlich und nahm noch einen Schluck.  
Alles der Verdienst der elbischen Saat aus Lorien. Wenn ich es doch sage! Ewig soll ich der Frau Galadriel dankbar sein.  
Gelächter erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sam grinste, als er sah, mit welcher Hingabe Pippin sich des Bierzapfens verschrieben hatte. Natürlich verkostete er selbst genügend des guten Gebräus.  
Die kleine Kapelle spielte ein frohes Lied und es wurde getanzt. Sam rührte sich diesmal nicht, für einen Moment genoß er es, das bunte Treiben des Festes von der Bank aus zu beobachten. Rosie war ebenfalls beschäftigt, sie achtete auf ihre kleine Tochter, die sie im Arm hielt.  
Es fand ein Fest statt zur Feier des neuen Baumes auf der Festwiese, der natürlich sofort eingeweiht gehörte.  
Etwas unbeholfen stolperte Pippin über die Wiese und versuchte tunlichst, Juweline immer wieder vor die Füße zu laufen.  
Einige Krüge zuviel hat der Gute bereits geleert, bemerkte Frodo grinsend und hob seinen Krug daraufhin. Sam lachte belustigt.  
Natürlich hat er das. Wir kennen doch Pippin! Aber sieh, Herr Frodo, wie Juweline ihn anschaut! Wenn sie ihn nicht mag, dann soll ich wahrlich dumm sein!  
Jedoch tut er etwas, was man nun von Merry nicht behaupten könnte! erwiderte Frodo und sah hinüber zu seinem Vetter, der abseits mit dem Dicken stand und plauderte. Zwar hielten sie sich in der Nähe einiger hübscher Mädchen auf, unter denen auch eine ganz bestimmte war, doch es würde noch viel Zeit ins Land gehen, ehe Merry sich dazu entschließen würde, mit ihr einmal zu sprechen.  
Viele waren gekommen aus allen Teilen des Auenlandes, denn etwas wie diesen Mallornbaum gab es kein zweites Mal zu sehen. Kinder spielten und scheuchten sich zwischen den Beinen ihrer Eltern herum, die auf diesem Wege davon abgehalten wurden, ungestört zu tanzen. Wer noch immer nicht gesättigt war, tat sich an den vielen aufgetischten Köstlichkeiten gütlich und vielerorts saß man in kleinen Gruppen zusammen und hielt ein Schwätzchen.  
Sam musterte Frodo, wie er aufmerksam die Leute beobachtete. Schon lange war Frodo nicht mehr unter Leuten gewesen und dies hatte Sam sehr bekümmert, ebenso hatte es ihn einige Überredung gekostet, Frodo zum Besuch dieses Festes zu überreden.  
Er fühle sich wie ein Außenseiter, hatte Frodo gesagt und Sam war wiederholt entrüstet gewesen, dachte er doch daran, wie wenig ihm seine Tapferkeit im Ringkrieg nun in seiner Heimat vergolten wurde. Sehr ungerecht war das, doch ändern konnte Sam es nicht.  
Jedoch saß Frodo nun zwischen Rosie und dem alten Ohm und gut schien es ihm zu gehen, denn sein Gesicht zeigte einen zufriedenen Ausdruck, den Sam schon lange an ihm vermißt hatte.  
Schließlich bemerkte Frodo Sams Blicke und erwiderte diese, bevor er sagte: Dafür hat es sich gelohnt, nicht wahr, Sam?  
Sam lächelte und schaute umher.  
In der Tat hat es das, Herr Frodo, antwortete er und seufzte. Glücklich war er jedoch, als eine Weile später Rosie aufstand und ihn bat, ihr Elanor abzunehmen. Dann forderte sie Frodo zu einem Tanz auf und belustigt bemerkte Sam Frodos hilfesuchenden Blick, als dieser sichtlich überrumpelt aufstand und Rosie folgte.  
Doch es bereitete ihm Freude, das konnte Sam ebenfalls sehen und er dankte Rosie im Stillen, daß sie dies für Frodo getan hatte, denn auch sie sah Frodos Einsamkeit mit jedem Tag wachsen. Alle Fürsorge tat dem nicht genüge, denn eigentlich brauchte Frodo mehr als nur die Gesellschaft von Sams kleiner Familie in Beutelsend.  
Im Stillen hatte Sam manchmal daran gedacht, daß es wohl doch nicht so gut war, daß Frodo niemals eine eigene Familie gegründet hatte. Zu lange hatte er bei Bilbo gelebt und war das Junggesellendasein gewöhnt.  
Wenn nun jemand dagewesen wäre, um wirklich für Frodo zu sorgen, wäre ihm so sehr geholfen gewesen. Sam wußte, daß Frodo liebenswert war, doch ergeben hatte sich niemals etwas, was Sam sehr bedauerte.  
Er hätte es ihm wirklich gewünscht.  
Ach, das war wundervoll, sagte Frodo, als er sich wieder Sam gegenüber setzte. Über das ganze Gesicht strahlte er und sah sehr zufrieden aus.  
  
Drei Monate mochten zwischen jenem Festtag und dem Tag liegen, an dem Sam die letzte Sichtung seiner Pflanzungen abschloß. Er hatte bald die Festwiese aus den Augen verloren und war in südlicher Richtung geritten, um sich alles anzuschauen. Und fast hätte man sagen können, daß es wieder wie früher war.  
Zusammen mit seinem vierhufigen Freund Lutz machte er sich am späten Nachmittag auf den Heimweg. Er hatte es nicht mehr weit, nur noch einige wenige Meilen, und er würde wieder zuhause sein bei seiner Familie. Pfeifend trottete er neben dem Pony über die Straße entlang der Wässer und dachte mit Vorfreude an das gute Abendessen, das ihn erwartete.  
Die Sonne neigte sich dem Horizont zu und färbte den wolkenlosen Abendhimmel tiefrot hinter den kahl werdenden Bäumen. Schnell wurde es kühler und Sam eilte sich, schnell nach Hause zu kommen. Schon waren die ersten Häuser von Hobbingen in Sicht und alles schien friedlich. Aus dem Gasthaus drang lautes Gelächter, die letzten spielenden Kinder wurden zu Tisch gerufen und die Lichter angezündet, denn die Dämmerung war nun schon sehr weit fortgeschritten. Jetzt war es nicht mehr weit und er glaubte schon, der Geruch seines auf ihn wartenden Abendessens steige ihm in die Nase. Doch Sam wollte sich erst um das Wohl des Ponys kümmern, bevor er daran denken mochte, endlich in die Küche zu schleichen und in den Töpfen einen Blick auf das Abendessen zu erhaschen.  
Wie sehr freute er sich doch auf das wohlverdiente Mahl bei seiner Familie!  
Als er die letzte Biegung auf dem Bühl umrundete, holte er einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich Beutelsend zuwandte.  
Wieder hatte er den Stern am nun dunstverhangenen Himmel entdeckt, wie er leuchtend blinkte und funkelte.  
Ob Frodo diesen Stern nun ebenfalls betrachtete?  
Er fehlte Sam so sehr. Immer wieder dachte er an ihn, jeden Tag, der Gedanke an seinen Freund war bei jeder Arbeit und jedem Ereignis gegenwärtig - mal ein wenig mehr und mal weniger, aber die Gewöhnung an Frodos Abwesenheit fiel Sam mehr als schwer.  
Er fühlte sich seinem Freund in diesem Moment ganz nah und seufzte wehmütig.  
Solange Frodo nur glücklich war... Sams eigene Traurigkeit bedeutete in diesem Moment nichts.  
  
  



	2. Zweites Kapitel

  
Zweites Kapitel  
  
Einer Melodie kam das leise Plätschern des Wassers gleich, das sie nun umgab und in drei Himmelsrichtungen das einzige war, was das Auge erblicken konnte. Die Wellen schaukelten das Schiff sanft, kaum spürbar und wie liebende Eltern, die ihr Kind in den Schlaf wiegen wollen.  
Frodo starrte hinaus in den sich auftürmenden Nebel, der ihm westwärts die Sicht auf das freie Meer versperrte. Grau und dicht war er, schluckte das silberhelle Mondlicht, das rings um das Schiff die kleinen Wellen glitzern ließ.  
Er schloß seine Hand um den weißen Edelstein, der an seiner silbernen Kette um Frodos Hals hing und ihn immerzu an Königin Arwen erinnern würde, die niemals das sehen würde, was sich ihm bald offenbarte. Sie hatte ein Leben an Aragorns Seite gewählt in Mittelerde, dem Ort, an dem Frodo nicht mehr hatte bleiben können.  
Als er die Reisenden erblickt hatte vor wenigen Tagen im Auenland, hatte ihn ein unbestimmtes Gefühl befallen und Ruhelosigkeit hatte ihn ergriffen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Es war ihm unausweichlich erschienen, nun mit Bilbo und den Elben zu den Anfurten reiten zu müssen, auf daß sie in den fernen Westen fuhren und allem Leid entronnen waren.  
Tatsächlich hatte er schon Tage vorher eine seltsame Unruhe verspürt und geahnt, daß jemand kommen und ihn zu folgen heißen würde. Die Erwartung des Tages, der ihm seine Qualen erneut greifbar vor Augen führen würde, ängstigte ihn und er hoffte, niemals wieder einen dieser Jahrestage erleben zu müssen, wenn er erst fort war.  
Zuletzt hatte ihn allein der Gedanke an die Schmerzen gepeinigt und die Schmerzen fast zurückgebracht. Zu oft hatte er nach dem Ring getastet und glücklicherweise nur den Elbenstein an seiner Statt gefunden, doch dies verdeutlichte ihm, wie sehr er für immer an seine Vergangenheit gebunden sein würde.  
Nun wurde er nicht mehr gebraucht. Mit einem versonnenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht dachte Frodo an den Tag, an dem Sam von seiner Absicht berichtet hatte, Rosie heiraten zu wollen. Wie sehr hatte er sich doch gefreut für seinen Freund!  
Doch gleichzeitig hatte dies geschmerzt tief in seinem Herzen und er hatte begriffen, daß er Sam eines Tages nur mehr eine Last sein würde, die er ihm nicht aufbürden mochte. Er war ihm zu oft eine Last gewesen, eine spürbare Last, als Sam ihn zuletzt nahezu auf Knien getragen hatte.  
Niemals würde Frodo ihm dafür ausreichend danken können, denn da war so viel mehr gewesen, wußte er doch genau, wie unleidlich er gewesen war und er schämte sich noch immer, daß er Sams Rationen der wenigen Wegzehrung noch zusätzlich gegessen hatte.  
Nein, er hatte schon mehr von ihm genommen, als ihm je zugestanden hätte. Das durfte er niemals wieder tun. Dafür mochte er Sam zu gern.  
Frodo erinnerte sich an Sams strahlende Augen, als er sich am ersten Abend zu Sam und Rosie gesellt hatte in der Küche von Beutelsend. Den beiden war anzusehen, wie glücklich sie waren, sie ließen kaum voneinander und obschon Frodo bei ihnen saß, waren sie ganz für sich. Ein frisch verheiratetes Paar, wie man sich kein schöneres wünschen konnte.  
Sam war ganz erfüllt von der Freude an seiner Heimat, doch Frodo hatte sie in seinem Herzen nicht mehr spüren können. Zuviel der Dunkelheit hatte sich dort eingenistet, der Ring hatte zu tiefe Wunden geschlagen und ängstigte ihn noch immer im Schlaf.  
Nicht immer hatte Frodo dies verheimlichen können. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nun nach Erlösung!  
Er starrte voraus in den Nebel. Er wurde dichter. Plötzlich spürte der Hobbit eine große Hand auf seiner Schulter und hob seitlich den Kopf.  
Was betrübt dich? fragte Gandalf leise. Lange gab Frodo keine Antwort.  
Warum nur überlege ich mir so genau alle Gründe für meinen Fortgang, wenn er doch richtig ist? Es fühlt sich an, als redete ich mir etwas ein, was ich nicht wollte, doch weiß ich nicht, warum.  
Doch, du weißt es, Frodo. Dein Herz wird dir die Antwort geben und sie wird richtig sein, antwortete Gandalf dann. Noch für einen Moment stand er auf seinen Stab gestützt neben dem Ringträger und wandte sich dann ab, um Frodo allein zu lassen.  
Was meinte der Zauberer nur damit?  
Jetzt wurde Frodo regelrecht rastlos und wandte sich um zu Bilbo, der in einer Ecke an der hölzernen Reling saß und träumte. Langsam löste Frodo sich aus seiner Erstarrung und sah kurz auf und zu Elrond, der neben Gandalf links von ihm stand, während er auf Bilbo zuging und sich neben seinen Onkel setzte.  
Eine stille Nacht, nicht wahr, Frodo? fragte Bilbo. Frodo nickte stumm.  
Ob es dort auch so gutes Bier wie im Grünen Drachen gibt? murmelte Bilbo dann.  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, antwortete Frodo und seufzte. Aber bestimmt viele andere wunderschöne Dinge, die es zu entdecken gibt.  
Eine traurige Schwere lag in Frodos Stimme, als er das sagte und bewegte Bilbo dazu, ihn anzuschauen und ermunternd zu lächeln.  
Wiederum fiel Frodo auf, in welch hohem Alter Bilbo nun war und wie gebrechlich.  
Was ist mit dir, mein Junge?  
Frodo antwortete erst nicht, denn er blickte gen Osten in diesem Augenblick, weil er ein letztes Mal auf die Küste Mittelerdes zurückblicken wollte, bevor sie im Nebel versank.  
In diesem Augenblick traf es ihn gleich einem Schlag.  
Es ist nicht richtig, flüsterte Frodo leise.  
Immer noch hallte in seinem Ohr Sams traurige Frage nach, ob sie einander jemals wiedersähen und er spürte, wie unter seinem Abschiedskuß Sam verzweifelt zu schluchzen begann und ihn dann ansah, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, es sich aber nicht getraute.  
Was war das nur gewesen?  
Diese Frage bohrte nun unnachgiebig in ihm, verlangte nach einer Antwort, die sein Herz Frodo auch zu geben vermochte.  
Er sah so vieles vor sich. Den Grünen Drachen, von dem Onkel Bilbo gerade noch gesprochen hatte, er sah den jungen Mallornbaum sprießen und wachsen, hörte das Plätschern der kleinen Bäche über dem Plätschern des Meeres hinweg, hörte Kinderstimmen lachen und spürte den Wind in den grünen hügeligen Blumenwiesen.  
Auf der anderen Seite sah er weiße Strände und grüne weite Wiesen, die sich weitläufig dahinter erstreckten unter einem weißen hohen Gebirge von strahlender Schönheit, die geradezu einladend auf ihn wirkte.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah Frodo die Elben auf dem Schiff und Gandalf und er sah Bilbo neben sich sitzen, wußte genau, sie alle fuhren nun über das Meer zu diesem verheißungsvollen Ort, doch der Gedanke daran riß Frodo das Herz entzwei.  
Solange er dort gewesen war und den Schmerz gespürt und das Leid gefühlt hatte, war er in dem Glauben gewesen, wurzellos der Heimat entrissen zu sein, obschon er dort lebte; er hatte geglaubt, nie mehr seinen Platz zu finden und nur noch in Angst vor der Erinnerung zu leben.  
Er war blind für die Schönheit der Welt gewesen, die Schönheit, die sein Herz selbst dann noch erfüllt und lebendig erhalten hatte, als er erschöpft am Fuße des feurigen Berges zusammengebrochen war.  
Er hatte geglaubt, nicht mehr in Mittelerde leben zu können, obwohl er für die Freiheit dieser Lande gekämpft und sich geopfert hatte. Doch von welchem Standpunkt her hatte er dies betrachtet?  
Er hatte sich doch selbst in die Einsamkeit gebracht mit seinem zurückgezogenen Leben, er hatte sich gefürchtet vor den Leuten, weil er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gegeben hatte, wieder in ihr Leben zurückzufinden.  
Und nun hatte er aus Angst nahezu eine Flucht angetreten, er hatte zum ersten Mal nicht standgehalten. Das mußte er wohl nicht mehr, aber er wollte es dennoch. Denn etwas hatte ihm nach all der Schwäche doch Stärke gegeben; über all diesen Gedanken sah er Sams Gesicht vor sich, er sah ihn vor sich, wie er an den Häfen vor ihm stand mit Augen voller ungestellter Fragen und grenzenloser Traurigkeit.  
Er war wegen Sam gegangen, nachdem er ihn gut behütet in Beutelsend bei seiner Familie gewußt hatte, immer im Glauben, seine Anwesenheit würde Sam mehr schaden als nützen. Hatte Sam nicht selbst gesagt, er fühle sich zerrissen?  
Frodo wollte seinem Freund keine Last mehr sein, der noch so viele andere Dinge tun konnte. Er sollte ganz sein.  
Aber er hatte falsch gedacht. Er war der Vernunft gefolgt und hatte die Stimme seines Herzens nicht gehört, als sie ihm zu sagen versuchte, daß es falsch war.  
Er hatte Sam nicht geholfen, er hatte ihm geschadet. All die Traurigkeit in Sams Augen war ihm Beweis genug gewesen und sie war nicht nur dort gewesen, weil der Abschied schmerzte.  
Der Schmerz ging viel tiefer, als Frodo geglaubt hatte. Wie sollte Sam auch verstehen?  
Und er hatte ihn einfach verlassen, ohne wenigstens noch die Fragen zu hören, die Sam auf der Seele brannten.  
Sam hatte doch zwei Jahre lang mit nie versiegender freudiger Energie für ihn genauso gut gesorgt wie für seine eigene Familie. Er war damit so glücklich gewesen.  
Mit dem Schmerz würde Frodo doch leben können, er war nun auch gegangen, weil er allein den nächsten Jahrestag schon fürchtete.  
Doch was, wenn er die Erinnerung zu vergessen suchte? Er würde es können, denn Sam war dort, um ihm dabei zu helfen. Er mußte selbst versuchen, das Leben wieder dorthin zu lenken, wohin es ihn führen sollte.  
Und warum hatte er mit seiner übertriebenen Vernunft für Sams Herz denken wollen? Sam hätte ihn niemals als Last empfunden. Auch wenn das oft falsch gewesen war, wußte Frodo, daß er Sam weitaus mehr bekümmert hatte mit seinem Fortgang, als er es je mit seiner Anwesenheit hätte tun können.  
Sam hatte ihn bitten wollen, dort zu bleiben, er hatte eine Erklärung gebraucht und nicht zu fragen gewagt und Frodo war blind dafür gewesen.  
Frodo würde sich im Auenland wieder heimisch fühlen, wenn er es nur wollte.  
Und er wollte Sam nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen haben, noch darauf warten, daß er unter glücklichen Umständen eines Tages folgte, wenn Frodo bereits sehr alt war.  
Was würde er bis dahin tun, wenn Bilbo ihn erst verlassen hatte? Er fühlte sich allein beim Gedanken an die ferne fremde Welt einsam und zerrissen.  
Es sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Sam hätte ihn bitten mögen, zu bleiben, und das war es, was Frodo eigentlich wollte.  
Er wollte zurück.  
Ohne es bemerkt zu haben, war er aufgestanden und zum Heck getreten, lehnte an der Reling und blickte zurück auf die Küste, von Sehnsucht erfüllt.  
Dann drehte er sich um.  
Wartet. Bitte.  
Seine Stimme zitterte und gehorchte ihm nicht ganz, zu groß war die Angst, es könnte bereits zu spät sein. Dann wiederholte er die Worte ein wenig lauter und bestimmter und trat vor, genau unter Gandalfs Augen und wich seinem Blick nicht aus, als er sagte: Ich möchte zurück.  
Frodo hatte nicht erwartet, den Zauberer lächeln zu sehen, doch sein Gesicht war voller Güte, als er antwortete: Also hast du die Antwort vernommen. Nun, ich hatte nicht gewußt, was dich plagte, aber ich habe geahnt, daß es jetzt noch zu einer weiteren Entscheidung käme. Du hast sie getroffen und ich denke, diesmal wird es die richtige sein.  
Elrond trat zu den beiden und sah sie nacheinander an, bevor er nach dem Grund für Frodos sichtliche Unruhe fragte.  
Ich möchte umkehren, Herr Elrond, ich möchte in meine Heimat zurück und zu Sam, erklärte Frodo bittend und erwartete die Antwort voller Ungeduld.  
Aber wir befinden uns auf dem geraden Weg, der nach Valinor führt! sagte der Elbenfürst und blickte zu Gandalf. Dieser gab ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, daß er Frodos Entscheidung unterstützte.  
Doch wir sind noch nicht weit fort von der Küste und es wäre kein Abkommen vom Weg, wenn wir in gerader Richtung zurückführen, antwortete Gandalf schließlich und stützte sich wieder auf seinen Stab.  
Frodo sah hinüber zu Bilbo. Er war wiederum eingeschlafen. Sein guter alter Onkel. Genausowenig wie Sam zuvor würde er diesmal Frodos Entscheidung verstehen, doch hatte Bilbo nicht schon all die Jahre ohne ihn nur bei den Elben gelebt?  
Nein, diesmal war es ganz allein Frodos Entscheidung.  
Aber wir wissen nicht, was geschieht, wenn wir das tun! In dieser Richtung wurde das Meer so lange nicht befahren! widersprach Elrond.  
Bitte, Herr Elrond, es muß doch noch möglich sein für mich, zurückzukehren! Es ist mir gleichgültig, auf welche Art, aber ich kann nicht weiter, bat Frodo inständig.  
Elrond blickte sich um. Der dichte Nebel hatte sich wieder ein wenig gelichtet und sie konnten weiter blicken. Der gerade Weg hatte sich nicht vor ihnen verschlossen und der Elbenherrscher wußte, noch konnten sie umkehren.  
So sei es, sagte er dann und erteilte Befehl, das Schiff noch einmal umkehren zu lassen.  
Frodos Herz pochte in seiner Brust, daß es fast schmerzhaft war, doch Sams Gesicht vor seinen Augen ließ ihn spüren, daß dies die beste Entscheidung war, die er jemals getroffen hatte.  
Von der abrupten Kehrtwendung des Schiffes wachte Bilbo auf und suchte aufgeregt nach Frodo, der die Blicke seines Onkels bemerkte und sich zu ihm setzte.  
Was geschieht, mein Junge? fragte Bilbo verwirrt.  
Ich habe mich daran erinnert, daß es noch etwas gibt, was ich unbedingt erledigen muß. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sam vergessen konnte, mir das zu sagen, aber nun muß ich umkehren, sagte Frodo langsam.  
Du läßt mich allein mit den Elben fahren? Folgst du uns später?  
Das weiß ich nicht, Onkel Bilbo. Es würde sehr lang dauern, bis wir uns wiedersähen. Bist... bist du nun enttäuscht? fragte Frodo beschämt.  
Bilbo lächelte. Oh nein, mein Junge. Du bist noch so jung und ich hätte mich wohl gefreut, hättest du mir Gesellschaft geleistet, aber so vieles wartet doch noch auf dich, was du erleben kannst! Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du am Auenland hängst.  
Frodo spürte, wie seine Lippen zu zittern begannen und bemerkte, wie sein Blick verschwamm, denn Tränen traten ihm in die Augen.  
Von tiefer Dankbarkeit erfüllt umarmte er Bilbo fest und schloß die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
Geh nur, mein Junge. Geh, sagte Bilbo und kaum daß Frodo ihn losgelassen hatte, war er wiederum eingeschlafen.  
Frodo vermochte nicht mehr zu sagen und wußte, dies sollten die letzten Worte sein, die er je mit seinem Onkel gesprochen hatte. Er würde ihn nicht wiedersehen, doch schmerzte ihn dies nicht, denn er wußte, Bilbo war glücklich bei den Elben.  
Er stand zwischen Gandalf und Elrond vorn an der Reling und konnte den Blick nicht von der Küste wenden. Unerträglich lang erschien ihm die Zeit, bis sie endlich näher kamen, doch schließlich geschah es, daß das Schiff wieder in den Häfen von Mithlond lag und ihn nun von Bord gehen ließ.  
Plötzlich und zur Überraschung aller trat Gandalf neben Frodo und sprach: Für die Zeit, die der Ringträger in der Heimat verbringen will, soll ich mit ihm gehen und noch in Mittelerde leben, bevor auch ich euch folgen werde.  
Frodo blickte erstaunt zu ihm auf, doch Gandalf legte ihm wortlos seinen Arm um die Schultern und bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandten, sprach Elrond: Wir werden auf ihn achten, Frodo Beutlin. Sei unbesorgt.  
Habt Dank, erwiderte Frodo, dann verließ er mit Gandalf das Schiff.  
Erleichterung ergriff ihn, als er endlich wieder den festen Boden Mittelerdes unter seinen Füßen spürte.  
Es war richtig.  
Ein letztes Mal blickte er zurück auf das Schiff und spürte, wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten, als er Bilbo lächelnd an der Reling stehen und winken sah. Genau wie Sam wollte er ihn ziehen lassen, ihm die Entscheidung überlassen, denn es war allein Frodos. Auf beiden Seiten gab es jemanden, den er würde verlassen müssen, aber was wartete auf ihn im fernen Westen? Tief in seinem Herzen regte sich ein Gefühl, wie jeder Hobbit es kannte, auch der größte Abenteurer - es war die Liebe zur Heimat. Frodo hatte sie nur vergessen. Es hatte tatsächlich dieser Entscheidung bedurft, um sich ihrer zu erinnern, er hatte diese Liebe zur Heimat erst wirklich verlieren müssen, um diesen Verlust zu begreifen.  
Und nun machte er ihn rückgängig. So vieles wartete noch auf ihn, wenn er es nur wollte!  
Er winkte ein letztes Mal und blickte dem Schiff hinterher, wie es in den Nebel entschwand und sein lieber Onkel mit ihm. Bilbo hatte glücklich gelächelt und das war etwas anderes als bei Sam.  
Denn Sam brauchte ihn mehr als Bilbo.  
Es war aus ihrem Blickfeld entschwunden und fort, das Schiff hatte die Häfen nun verlassen und zurück am Ufer geblieben waren nur Mithrandir und ein Halbling, der erleichtert zu seinem Freund hochblickte und ihn unerwartet umarmte, so gut er das bei seiner Größe konnte.  
Gandalf lächelte. So ähnlich Frodo seinem Onkel oft war, so sehr unterschieden die beiden sich auch voneinander.  
Danke, Gandalf, sagte Frodo. Ich hatte bereits gefürchtet, es gäbe kein Zurück mehr. Danke, daß du Elrond überzeugt hast.  
Gandalf nickte wissend.  
Weißt du, Frodo, ich unterstütze dich in jeder deiner Entscheidungen und daß du nun dieses Wagnis unternimmst, begrüße ich sehr. Du hast dir sicherlich gut überlegt, warum du fortgehen wolltest, und es erforderte gewiß viel Mut, dies rückgängig machen zu wollen. Doch daß du Mut hast, wußte ich seit jeher und aus diesem Grunde überrascht dein Handeln mich nicht.  
Frodo nickte versonnen. Gandalf kannte ihn gut - zwar hatte Frodo noch kurz zuvor geglaubt, aller Mut hätte ihn auf immer verlassen, doch dem war nicht so.  
, sprach Gandalf dann, dort sind sie noch, als wenn sie auf uns gewartet hätten, Schattenfell und dein guter Streicher.  
Er deutete auf sein prächtiges Pferd und Frodos kleines Pony, die beide einträchtig grasend auf einem nahen Hügel standen. Frodo fragte sich im Stillen, warum seine Freunde die Tiere nicht mitgenommen hatten, doch tatsächlich hatten sie es einfach nur vergessen, da die Tiere nicht mehr in Sichtweite gewesen waren. Ihre Herzen waren von anderen Sorgen erfüllt gewesen.  
Es war finstere Nacht. Vom Himmel herab blinkten einige Sterne, doch es schien kein Mond und gegenwärtiger als sein Anblick war ihnen das plätschernde Geräusch des Wassers.  
Wir sollten die Nacht hier verbringen und erst morgen reiten, sagte Gandalf. Frodo zeigte sich einverstanden. Sie würden die anderen ohnehin nicht mehr einholen können, also mußten sie nichts überstürzen.  
Sie beschlossen, sich ein Lager zu bereiten und so entzündeten sie auf einer kleinen Wiese nahe des Wassers ein Feuer, das sie wärmte und ihnen ein wenig Licht spendete. Über eine lange Zeit hinweg sahen die beiden sich schweigend an, denn jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Gandalf musterte Frodo aufmerksam, dessen Gesicht mit einem Mal nicht mehr von der tiefen Traurigkeit gezeichnet war, wie er sie all die Tage zuvor hatte erblicken müssen. Frodo schien glücklicher. Und in der Tat, so dachte Gandalf dann, gehörte er ins Auenland und an keinen anderen Ort.  
Frodo lächelte gedankenverloren, als er an Sam dachte und wie groß seine Freude sein würde, wenn er ihn erst wiedersehen durfte. Wie sollte Sam auch damit rechnen, daß er zurückkehrte?  
Bald würde er wieder in Beutelsend sein...  
  
Er war gegangen, um einige Dinge zu erledigen. Eine seiner Hosen mußte genäht werden und weder er noch Sam besaßen ein Geschick mit Nadel und Faden, so mußte Frodo also zum Schneider gehen. Außerdem mußte einiges in der Vorratskammer aufgefüllt werden, besonders das Pfeifenkraut.  
Viel zu selten kam er vor die Tür und so hatte er diesmal beschlossen, die Dinge selbst zu erledigen. Sam hatte genügend zu tun und außerdem hallte in Frodos Kopf immer noch Sams Erklärung nach, daß er Rosie heiraten wollte.  
Gesprochen hatte er bereits mit ihr und sehr zu Frodos Erleichterung hatte sie auf den Vorschlag, mit Sam zu ihm nach Beutelsend zu ziehen, eingewilligt. Sie hatte sich nicht dazu genötigt fühlen sollen, aber Sam hatte Frodo danach erzählt, daß ihre Augen bei seinen Worten regelrecht geleuchtet hätten. Rosie mochte Frodo und es war ihr eine Ehre und große Freude, bald im schönsten Smial weit und breit leben zu dürfen. Beutelsend war groß und ansehnlich und Rosie war regelrecht stolz, daß sie die Möglichkeit haben sollte, dort mit Sam zu leben.  
So betrachtet hatte Sam ihm zumindest angekündigt, daß Beutelsend bald bewohnter sein würde, doch wann es soweit sein sollte, wußte Frodo nicht. Nach ganz alter Tradition wollten Rosie und Sam in aller Stille und Vertrautheit einander das Treueversprechen leisten, weshalb Frodo in letzter Zeit immer öfter Beutelsend verließ, um Sam dafür möglichst viele Gelegenheiten einzuräumen.  
Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn an diesem Tag, denn Sam hatte sehr verschwörerisch getan, als er erst erfahren hatte, daß Frodo nicht in Beutelsend sein würde. Und so war Frodo an diesem Nachmittag viele Stunden fort, um in Hobbingen und Wasserau seine Angelegenheiten zu erledigen und wunderte sich nicht, als er bei seiner Rückkehr Stimmen hörte, sobald er die Tür von Beutelsend geöffnet hatte. Rosie und Sam saßen gemeinsam in der Küche und als Frodo zu ihnen hereinkam, freute er sich, sie glücklich verliebt zu sehen. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung, aus Rosies Anwesenheit und dem Verhalten der beiden hatte er sofort geschlossen, daß Rosie nun bleiben würde in Beutelsend.  
Sam war überglücklich, was nicht zu übersehen war, und hatte seine Hand auf Rosies gelegt, als sie gemeinsam am Tisch saßen. Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen saß sie an ihn gelehnt und sie unterhielten sich, während Frodo und Sam etwas vom guten Langgrundblatt genossen. Lange saßen sie pfeiferauchend zusammen und Frodo konnte nicht umhin, zu lächeln, als er sah, wie Sam Rosie küßte, während die beiden schließlich Hand in Hand verschwanden.  
An diesem Frühlingsabend war er lange Zeit sehr nachdenklich in der Küche sitzengeblieben. Es berührte ihn anders, es bei Sam zu sehen, denn als sein Freund wünschte er ihm dieses Glück von ganzem Herzen. Es hatte Sam sofort verändert, äußerst fürsorglich kümmerte er sich um alles und das sollte auch so bleiben. Es gelang ihm, alles Vergangene durch Rosie zu vergessen, denn bei ihr fühlte er sich gut aufgehoben.  
Nie hatte Frodo dies Glück vermißt, doch es bei Sam zu sehen, ließ ihn das erste Mal bewußt darüber nachdenken. Sam war nun gut aufgehoben fern jeder Einsamkeit.  
  
Frodo seufzte und setzte sich wieder ganz aufrecht. Seine Gedanken waren weit abgeschweift und hatten ihn daran erinnert, daß er auch gegangen war, weil er irgendwann geglaubt hatte, daß er wirklich nicht mehr gebraucht würde.  
Er hatte sich getäuscht, denn er hatte nie hingesehen, schließlich hatte Sam unermüdlich für ihn gesorgt und alles für ihn getan. Bei Rosie war es nie anders gewesen.  
Frodo fragte sich wirklich, wie er hatte glauben können, daß er keinen Platz mehr im Auenland hätte. Es stimmte wirklich nicht.  
Er war blind gewesen für alles. Verstrickt in düsteren Gedanken an die Reise zum Schicksalsberg hatte er vergessen, wo er lebte. Fast hätte er den Fehler gemacht und wäre allem entflohen, wo er doch nur der Erinnerung zu entfliehen suchte. Doch dies konnte er schaffen, ohne fortzugehen - denn war es nicht so, daß nur er selbst etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte?  
Nun wollte er es tun, zurückkehren zu allem. Er hatte einen Platz.  
Sam wird es kaum glauben können, sagte Frodo irgendwann. Gandalf lächelte gütig.  
Nein, das ist wahr... aber seine Freude wird keine Grenzen kennen, denke ich. Doch ich freue mich ebenso, ihn wiederzusehen; ihn und seine Familie.  
Die beiden verfielen wiederum in Schweigen. Frodo legte sich auf die kühle Erde und zog seinen Umhang um seine Schultern und der elbische Mantel vermochte es wie eh und je, den fröstelnden Hobbit zu wärmen.  
Ja, Sam hatte eine Familie... ihn hielt etwas. Frodo hatte jeden Halt verloren. Und er wußte, tief in seinem Herzen beneidete er Sam gar um seine Familie.  
Er konnte sich an den Tag von Elanors Geburt erinnern. Sam war immer ungeduldiger gewesen und hatte es kaum erwarten können, bis es endlich soweit war. Geweckt worden war Frodo von Unruhe auf dem Flur und er hatte gehört, wie Sam hinter der verschlossenen Tür zu Rosie gesprochen hatte. Kaum daß Frodo in der Küche stand, hatte er einen Schmerzensschrei gehört, der ihn regelrecht zusammenzucken ließ. Als sich die Geburt immer weiter über den ganzen Morgen hinzog, hatte er sich schließlich ins hinterste Zimmer der Höhle verkrochen, weil er aus lauter Mitleid mit Rosie kaum etwas anderes tun mochte, zumal jeder ihrer Schreie ihn erschreckte. Helfen konnte er nicht, das hatte Sam ihm auf seine Frage sofort geantwortet, als Frodo kurz nach den beiden gesehen hatte.  
Frodo bezweifelte aufs äußerste, daß er diese Anstrengungen so gut überstanden hätte wie die beiden Eltern, doch sie waren tapfer und endlich war es dann soweit, daß plötzlich wieder Stille einkehrte.  
Das erste, was Sam zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er Rosie und das Kind nach einer Weile allein ließ, hatte sich auf die Namensgebung bezogen. Elanor, das war Frodos Vorschlag gewesen und noch immer rührte ihn der bloße Gedanke daran.  
Und dann hatte Sam ihn mitgenommen.  
  
Komm, Herr Frodo, sieh dir die kleine Elanor an! Ein solch hübsches Kind gibt es kein zweites Mal im Auenland, verkündete Sam stolz und Frodo konnte nicht umhin, ihm ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen. Aufgeräumt hatte Sam bereits, doch Rosie sah noch immer sehr erschöpft aus, wenn auch glücklich, mit einem kleinen Bündel im Arm.  
Frodo wußte aus Verlegenheit nichts mit sich anzufangen; da stand ein stolzer Vater neben ihm und eine glückliche Mutter lächelte ihn an, daß Frodo es einfach erwidern mußte. Dann winkte sie ihn zu sich.  
Möchtest du sie einmal halten? fragte Rosie, die an weiche Kissen gelehnt im Bett saß. Frodo blickte herunter auf das kleine Mädchen, das er nun erst sehen konnte, als er neben das Bett getreten war.  
Voll stummer Verwunderung nickte er und Rosie hielt ihm ihre Tochter hin. Aus Angst, sich ungeschickt zu verhalten, zögerte Frodo erst, doch endlich nahm er Elanor auf seinen Arm. Große blaue Augen blickten ihn verschlafen an, dann plötzlich wurde er der winzigen Hände gewahr, die aus der wollenen Decke hervorschauten.  
Verzaubert war er von da an; er entdeckte erste blonde Löckchen auf ihrem kleinen Kopf, der allein außer den Händen zu sehen war und als er diese vorsichtig mit dem Finger berühren wollte, griffen die winzigen Finger sofort nach seinem.  
Nie zuvor hatte er einen Säugling auf dem Arm gehalten, nicht so bald nach der Geburt, und vor Rührung traten ihm Tränen in die Augen, denn dieses Wunder zu sehen, verschlug ihm die Sprache.  
Elanor strampelte ein wenig mit den Füßen und quiekte leise und Frodo schaute sie unentwegt an.  
Und er begriff, wie glücklich die Eltern sein mußten, denn auf einmal wurde er dessen gewahr, wie wunderschön es sein mußte, jemanden zu haben, den man liebte. Sam liebte Rosie von ganzem Herzen und nun waren sie Eltern, was sicherlich das größte Glück war, das man sich denken konnte. Sie waren nicht allein, sie hatten einander, sie wurden von ihrem Kind gebraucht.  
Frodo erinnerte sich schmerzlich zurück an den Tod seiner Eltern. Er lag doch so lang zurück und er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, wie sie ausgesehen hatten, doch er wußte sonst nicht viel von ihnen. Daß sie einander geliebt hatten, daran konnte er sich erinnern, doch an nichts weiter. Und die anderen Familien im Brandyschloß, die nicht seine gewesen waren, waren für ihn fremd geblieben.  
Als er dann zu Bilbo kam, hatte er sich schnell an die Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit des Lebens eines Junggesellen gewöhnt und sich niemals vorstellen können, ein anderes Leben zu führen. Nie hatte es sich ergeben. Das eine oder andere hübsche Mädchen war ihm begegnet, doch außer einem flüchtigen Kuß von Merrys Kusine kannte er nichts davon. Gefehlt hatte es ihm ebenfalls nicht, er war etwas anderes gewöhnt und hatte es nie vermißt, doch nun, da er zum ersten Mal das Glück einer Familie wirklich erlebte, spürte er plötzlich, wie er sich ein wenig wehmütig dieses auch für sich wünschte. Heimlich zwar, doch er tat es, war es doch nicht wie seine Einsamkeit, sondern es erfüllte jeden, während ihm nichts geblieben war.  
Zum ersten Mal bereute er es wirklich, niemals geheiratet zu haben, als er Elanor auf dem Arm hielt. Welches Glück es doch bedeuten mußte, Vater zu sein!  
Er hatte nur Sam anschauen müssen und hatte es gesehen.  
Alles wäre anders gewesen. Sicherlich hätte er nicht einmal das Auenland verlassen.  
Und nun war es zu spät. Niemals würde Frodo derartiges Glück vergönnt sein, denn niemandem würde er es zumuten können, von seiner Vergangenheit zu erfahren, was doch unweigerlich geschehen würde. Es hatte ihn doch zerstört! Liebe würde er zu geben haben, doch da war auch der Schrecken, den er für sich behalten mußte. Keine Frau würde es geben, die er damit belasten wollte.  
So würde er niemals Sams Glück erleben, sondern würde allein bleiben. Es war zu spät. Niemals würde er wissen, wie sich ein Vater fühlte.  
  
Doch es betrübte Frodo nicht mehr in diesem Moment, würde er doch am Leben von Sams Familie teilhaben. Ihm waren über seinen Gedanken die Augen zugefallen, denn das Rauschen des Meeres hatte ihn ruhig werden lassen und schläfrig. Gandalf wachte über Frodos Schlaf, denn dies war seine Aufgabe. Zurückgeschickt ward er, um die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und solange der Ringträger in Mittelerde weilte und für alle Gefahren in Reichweite lebte, war es Gandalfs Pflicht, als Freund und Weiser auf ihn zu achten und ihn zu schützen, doch sagte er es nicht.  
Frodo schlief ruhig in dieser Nacht. Früh am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf und bald machte er sich mit Gandalf auf den Rückweg ins Auenland, nachdem sie von den letzten verbliebenen Bewohnern Mithlonds verpflegt worden waren. Auf Schattenfell und Streicher ritten sie gen Osten durch die grünen Hügel und konnten noch die Spuren der drei Ponys sehen, auf denen Merry, Pippin und Sam ins Auenland geritten waren. Noch waren die Spuren nicht alt.  
Sie sprachen nicht viel, doch Gandalf beobachtete, wie Frodo die Welt neu entdeckte, wie er sich mit geschlossenen Augen von der Sonne wärmen ließ auf dem Rücken seines Ponys und wie er den Wind auf den Wangen spürte.  
Dies alles bedeutete Heimat, Frieden und Leben. Die Heimat fand er jedoch nur in Mittelerde und für seinen Frieden wollte er kämpfen, um dort unbehelligt leben zu können.  
Valinor war für ihn nur mehr ein Traum, den er den Passagieren des Schiffes von ganzem Herzen wünschte, doch für ihn würde er nicht in Erfüllung gehen. Er gehörte nach Beutelsend.  
Am zweiten Tag ihrer Reise zogen gegen Abend finstere graue Wolken auf und verhüllten bleiern den Himmel. Der Wind frischte auf und jagte in Böen über die Hügel, was sich immer weiter steigerte unter Donnergrollen und zuckenden Blitzen.  
Frodo und Gandalf beschlossen, Schutz zu suchen in einer Scheune, die zu einer nahen kleinen Siedlung von Menschen gehörte, doch kaum daß Frodo abgestiegen war, krachte ein ohrenbetäubender Donner und ein gleißender Blitz ging in der Nähe nieder.  
Wiehernd begann Streicher zu scheuen und bäumte sich auf, daß Frodo ihn loslassen mußte und panisch suchte das Pony das Weite.  
Streicher! So bleib doch hier, es ist sicher... rief Frodo hinter seinem Pony her, das wie vom Balrog gehetzt in die Hügel schoß und hinter einem dichten Regenvorhang verschwand.  
Im nächsten Augenblick riß sich auch Schattenfell von Gandalf los und folgte Streicher im gestreckten Galopp. Machtlos konnten der Zauberer und Frodo den Tieren nur hinterherschauen, aber Gandalf schien unbesorgt und sie suchten erst Schutz, bevor er erklärte: Schattenfell wird Streicher finden und sie werden Schutz suchen. Dein Kleiner hatte einfach Angst und Schattenfell wird ihm nun helfen. Allerdings müssen wir sie erst suchen...  
Und so war es auch. Sie machten sich am folgenden Morgen auf die Suche nach ihren Tieren und irrten verloren durch die Hügel, denn auf keinen Zuruf reagierte Schattenfell. Die Tiere waren weit gelaufen und erst am Abend des dritten Tages kamen sie endlich herbeigetrabt.  
Frodo und Gandalf waren bei ihrer Suche weit vom direkten Weg abgekommen und so kostete es sie zwei weitere Tage, wieder zurückzufinden und endlich ins Auenland weiterreiten zu können.  
Es war der Vorabend des sechsten Oktober, der letzte Abend vor dem, an welchem sie endlich ihr Lager wieder am Weg aufschlagen sollten. Endlich ließen sie sich zur Nachtruhe nieder. Frodo hatte nichts essen wollen, wußte er doch, welcher Tag ihm bevorstand und die Angst davor hatte keinen Hunger aufkommen lassen.  
Gandalf erinnerte sich ebenfalls an das Datum und kaum daß Frodo eingeschlafen war, nahm der Zauberer eine zusätzliche Decke und breitete sie über den kleinen Hobbit, der anfangs noch ruhig schlief, doch sollte dies nicht so bleiben.  
Mit Angst war Frodo eingeschlafen und er begann wieder zu träumen, so wie er es schon oft getan hatte, und es war immer derselbe Traum, den er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Er fürchtete ihn und doch kehrte er wieder und brachte die Vergangenheit zurück.  
Ein schriller Schrei ließ Frodo zusammenschrecken, wie er schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf widerhallte und es war der Schrei des Nazgul und seines geflügelten Untiers, wie sie Jagd auf den Ringträger machten und ihm keine Ruhe ließen.  
Die Nazgul waren nicht mehr, sie hatten dem Untergang nicht entrinnen können nach der Zerstörung des Rings, und doch spürte Frodo beim bloßen Gedanken an den Hexenkönig seine Klinge.  
Keuchend schrak er auch in dieser Nacht hoch und spürte, wie Tränen seine Wangen näßten. Verschämt wischte er sie weg, als er sah, wie Gandalf zu ihm blickte.  
Hast du schlecht geträumt? fragte der Zauberer, als er in Frodos bleiches Gesicht sah.  
Frodo nickte und antwortete: Es ist nichts weiter... ich kenne diese Träume. Sie erinnern mich immer an das, was war.  
Gandalf fragte nicht weiter, konnte er doch sehen, daß Frodo nicht darüber zu sprechen vermochte. Frodo scheute es, diesen Schrecken in Worte zu fassen.  
Seine linke Schulter war von einer tödlichen Kälte. Die Narbe schmerzte und es hörte nicht mehr auf.  
Wieder legte Frodo sich nieder und versuchte zu schlafen. Es wurde jedoch schlimmer und immer schlimmer, denn von beißendem Gestank umgeben fand er sich auf der Flucht vor der Spinne wieder, die ihn jagte, in der Dunkelheit verfolgte und mühelos einholte.  
Frodo spürte den Stich, war wie gelähmt und reglos, konnte nur mitansehen, was sich nun vor seinem Auge zeigte. Tiefe Finsternis und stechender Gestank umgaben ihn, leise Geräusche von üblem Ursprung drangen an seine Ohren und dann sah er ihn.  
Unbesorgt lief Sam voran, suchend in der Finsternis, doch er konnte der Gefahr nicht entrinnen, die ihn in ihre Fänge und in einsame Gefangenschaft brachte. Gefesselt von Spinnfäden saß er da, umgeben von klebrigen Netzen und schleichender Bedrohung.  
Nie konnte Frodo die Erinnerung an Kankras Lauer vergessen und die Angst, die er gehabt hatte. Nun konnte auch Sam der Gefahr nicht entgehen, die ihn in ihre Gewalt gebracht hatte; gefangen in der Dunkelheit, die das Licht fraß, und verloren an die kommenden Orks, flüsternd und geifernd auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Spinne, das sagten sie, Frodos Herz übersetzte das Wort, welches sie benutzten, ins elbische ungol, und eisige Furcht ergriff ihn, als vor seinem Auge Sam erschien, wie er reglos dalag, bleich und kalt und wie tot. Dann wurde alles schwarz und nichts hörte Frodo mehr, bis er endlich aufwachte und den kalten Schweiß der Angst auf der Haut spürte.  
Angst hatte er gehabt um Sam, um den lieben Sam, immerzu und unerbittlich.  
Ein stechender Schmerz in der Schulter holte Frodo in die Wirklichkeit zurück, er war aufgewacht und das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne allein brannte schon in seinen Augen, wie es gegen die Schatten in seiner Seele kämpfte.  
Dieser Alptraum raubte Frodo seit so langer Zeit schon den Frieden und ängstigte ihn bis ins Mark, doch er konnte nicht dagegen kämpfen.  
An diesem Tag jedoch blieb er ruhig legen und preßte die rechte Hand auf seine linke Schulter, spürte die Todeskälte und vermochte nicht, sich zu rühren.  
Er zweifelte daran, daß er im Westen von diesen Ängsten befreit gewesen wäre. Ja, diesen Jahrestag hatte er gescheut, doch nun war er noch hier und schlimmer könnte es sein, so wollte er nicht klagen.  
Er würde es aushalten. Er hatte es schon geschafft, den Schmerz zu verstecken, im letzten März vor Elanors Geburt hatte Sam nichts von Frodos Pein bemerkt und Frodo war dankbar dafür gewesen.  
Die Wunden machten ihm zu schaffen, doch sie sollten es tun, er würde nicht davor fliehen. Er würde dennoch bleiben in Mittelerde, denn dorthin gehörte er.  
Wie geht es dir? fragte schließlich Gandalf, als er erwacht war und die blutunterlaufenen Augen des Hobbits bemerkte, die haltlos in den Himmel starrten.  
Frodo versuchte, ihn zu fixieren, doch es war ihm, als käme Gandalfs Stimme von weither.  
Es... es geht, antwortete er matt, es schmerzt, aber das tut es doch immer. Ich werde damit leben.  
Frodo dachte am Sam und seine Familie, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht beim Gedanken an Elanor und er wußte, dies mitzuerleben, wog jeden Schmerz zehnfach auf und er wollte ihn ertragen.  
Morgen ist es doch vorbei, murmelte Frodo dann und setzte sich aufrecht. Käseweiß war er im Gesicht und seine Augen waren dunkel gerändert, aber er zwang sich, auf Streicher weiterzureiten und dem Übel standzuhalten. Er würde nicht nachgeben.  
Gandalf lächelte. Frodo barg wirklich erstaunliche Kräfte in sich.  
Der Hobbit aß wenig an diesem Tag und sprach kaum, doch bald ging auch diese Erinnerung vorbei und er freute sich darauf, schon bald das Auenland wieder zu erblicken.   
Und so geschah es auch eine gute Woche darauf, denn schneller waren die beiden nicht geritten. Keine Eile plagte sie und so hatten sie sich viel Zeit gelassen, um die Grenzen des Auenlandes zu erreichen, und in der Mitte der zweiten Woche sahen sie dann am späten Nachmittag den Bühl vor sich.  
Frodo atmete tief durch und spürte die klare reine Luft seiner Heimat, wie sie seine Lunge füllte und er fühlte sich frei, so frei wie selten zuvor.  
Es war seine freie Entscheidung gewesen. Frodo hatte jeden Grashalm und jeden Kiesel mit besonderer Liebe betrachtet, er wußte endlich den Wert seiner Heimat zu schätzen und missen wollte er sie niemals wieder.  
Der Schrecken war nun fort und nicht mehr greifbar, denn nun überwog die Vorfreude auf das Wiedersehen.  
Vorbei und vergessen war das Leid der längst vergangenen Tage unter dem Schatten des Übels, der seine krallenden Finger nach allem ausgestreckt hatte, was schön und gut gewesen war. Gejagt von den neun Dienern des Dunklen Fürsten war Frodo ausgezogen, seine Heimat zu retten, hatte er doch nicht geahnt, was dies bedeutete. Zum ersten Mal bewußt ward er sich dessen, als er dem Hexenkönig gegenübergestanden hatte und die Kälte des Schwarzen Anhauchs fast tödlich spüren mußte, als er verwundet wurde. Abgeschreckt hatte es ihn nicht, denn trotz aller Furcht hatte er sich entschieden, den Ring bis ins Schwarze Land hinein zu den feurigen Schicksalsklüften zu tragen, um ihn zu vernichten.  
Hunger war nicht der schlimmste Feind, der ihm begegnet war, wenngleich er ihm doch zum Ende hin nicht mehr von der Seite wich wie sein Schatten. Er hatte sich für Gandalfs Fall die Schuld gegeben und keinen Trost gefunden über den Tod seines Freundes und Ratgebers, ohne ihn fühlte er sich verlassen und verloren. Doch hätte er Gollum gegenüber keine Gnade gezeigt, die Welt wäre untergegangen und tot würde er sein, tot oder einer ewigen Folter ausgeliefert. Nicht alles hatte er falsch gemacht.  
Nicht alles.  
Eine Todesangst vor Spinnen begleitete ihn seit jenem Tag an den Grenzen Mordors, der für ihn in tiefer Dunkelheit geendet hatte und das Aufwachen hatte es nur schlimmer gemacht, nicht besser. Den Orks auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert zu sein mit nur einem Gedanken an den Verlust des Ringes - nichts schlimmeres hatte er gekannt in diesem Moment. Hatte er an Sam gedacht, so blieb nur die Angst vor dem Tod seines Gefährten, betäubt und gefressen von dem abscheulichen, unaussprechlichen Monster.  
Noch lange waren die Finsternis und das Ersticken in ihm gewesen, die er in Mordor kennengelernt hatte, lähmende Schwäche und der Verlust einer jeden Empfindung hatten ihn eingeholt und gepeinigt.  
Ohne Sam hätte er sein Ziel niemals erreicht, doch selbst Sam war machtlos gewesen, als die Gier Frodo erfaßt hatte, um nicht wieder von ihm abzulassen, bis er ihr nachgegeben und den kleinen goldenen Ring auf seinen Finger gesteckt hatte, um ihn sein Eigen zu nennen. Gollum war es gewesen, der sein Versagen am Rande des Untergangs noch zum Guten gewendet hatte, die kleine miserable Kreatur, die im Tod mit ihrem Schatz vereint hatte sein sollen.  
Auch das hatte Frodo falsch gemacht. Er war zum Widerstand gegen die Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht mehr fähig gewesen und hatte es immer bereut, jedes einzelne Mal, wenn er auf seine rechte Hand sah und die Narbe erblickte, die ihn für immer zeichnen würde. Er hatte bezahlt, bitter bezahlt für jedes Mal, daß er den Ring aufgesteckt hatte. Doch hätte er ebenso sein Leben verlieren können.  
Hatte er seinem Versagen entfliehen wollen?  
Frodo würde sich allem stellen. Er war der Ringträger und trotz allem froh, es getan zu haben für seine Heimat, die nun wieder vor ihm lag.  
  
  
  



	3. Drittes Kapitel

Drittes Kapitel  
  
Gandalf und Frodo ritten gemeinsam den Bühl hinauf, freundlich gegrüßt von den Anwohnern, die sich jedoch sehr wunderten über Frodos Rückkehr. Rosie hatte davon berichtet, daß er auf immer gegangen war, und diese Nachricht hatte die Leute weniger überrascht.  
Frodo stieg ab und brachte Streicher gemeinsam mit Schattenfell neben dem kleinen Stall unter, der für die Ponys gebaut worden war. In einem gleißenden Abendrot neigte sich die Sonne dem Horizont zu, doch noch immer war der Himmel durchsetzt von einem klaren Blau, ganz ohne Wolken und sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Tag Ende des Winterfilth.  
Was soll ich nun sagen? fragte Frodo, während er voran auf die Tür von Beutelsend zuging und zögerlich klopfte. Er freute sich schon sehr darauf, bald vor dem wärmenden Herdfeuer zu sitzen, denn inzwischen war es sehr kalt geworden, aber davor gab es wichtigeres zu tun.  
Gar nichts, erwiderte Gandalf lächelnd und verstummte, da sich bereits die Tür öffnete.  
Starr vor Staunen blickte Rosie vom einen zum anderen, bevor sie heraustrat und Frodo freudestrahlend umarmte.  
Gandalf war erfreut, Frodo so gut aufgenommen zu wissen, doch hatte er dies bereits gewußt. Nicht umsonst hatte Frodo dorthin zurückkehren wollen.  
Sam sagte... er sagte, du würdest nie zurückkehren, sagte Rosie und blickte Frodo unverwandt an, bevor sie, ohne auf weitere Erklärungen zu warten, die beiden hereinbat und sie hieß, ihr in die Küche zu folgen.  
Setzt euch doch! Was kann ich Gutes für euch tun? fragte sie. Auf die einstimmige Antwort der beiden, daß sie etwas zum Aufwärmen nötig hatten, setzte sie Tee auf und saß schließlich beiden gegenüber am Tisch.  
Sam wird bald wieder hier sein. Als er gestern morgen fortritt, um die Sichtung seiner Pflanzungen abzuschließen, versprach er mir, heute pünktlich zum Abendessen zurück zu sein. Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern, sagte Rosie schließlich, als Frodo sie fragend ansah und sich suchend umschaute. Er nickte verstehend.  
Es ist richtig, begann er dann, ich sagte zu Sam, daß ich nie zurückkäme. In den fernen Westen wollte ich gehen und Bilbo begleiten, um dort die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen zu lassen und Frieden zu finden. Doch heimatlos wäre ich gewesen und er fehlte mir, kaum daß das Schiff hinausgefahren war auf das weite Meer. Alles fehlte mir, ich mußte nur an das Auenland denken und fühlte mich wie entwurzelt. Ich bin nicht wie Bilbo.  
Und dein Platz sollte hier sein, sagte Rosie dann und lächelte freundlich.  
Sam wußte nicht, wie er es alles anfangen sollte. Er sagte mir nur, daß du mit den Elben gegangen wärst und nie zurückkämst und er war ganz von Trauer erfüllt. Gesprochen hat er darüber nicht, doch ich habe es gesehen und er schien jeden Tag immer aufs Neue betrübt, auch wenn es besser wurde. Es hat ihn zerrissen. Hätte er auch nur einen Satz darüber sagen müssen, er hätte sich gewünscht, daß du nicht fortgegangen wärst.  
Frodo hatte die Augen geschlossen und holte tief Luft. Beutelsend war sein Zuhause, es roch vertraut und heimelig. Wie oft hatte er sich dorthin zurück gewünscht!  
Sie blieben gemeinsam in der Küche sitzen für eine Weile und Frodo malte sich aus, wie sein Wiedersehen mit Sam sein würde. Indes hielt er bereits Sams Tochter wieder auf dem Arm und seufzte glücklich.  
Das hatte ihm so gefehlt.  
Mit Elanor auf seinem Arm schritt er durch die ganze Höhle und schaute in jedes Zimmer, so als sähe er sie alle zum ersten Mal. Er mochte kaum glauben, daß er wirklich wieder daheim war, zu schön erschien es ihm und zu vertraut roch der Staub auf seinen Büchern, die er schmerzlich vermißt hätte. Er hörte, wie Gandalf und Rosie miteinander sprachen, doch kümmerte er sich nicht darum in diesem Moment.  
Zu ungeduldig war er und zu aufgeregt wartete er auf Sam. Elanor zupfte an seinen Locken und brachte ihn zum Lachen; etwas, das ihm lange gefehlt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt so gelacht hatte wie jetzt, doch sicherlich war der Grund auch da das kleine Hobbitmädchen gewesen.  
Er war überglücklich, dort zu sein.  
Schließlich verließ er sein Zimmer wieder und kehrte in die Küche zurück, um dort zu warten.  
  
Seufzend bog er um die Ecke und sah neben dem kleinen Stall zwei Tiere stehen, die ihm auf seltsame Art bekannt vorkamen. Ein wunderschöner Schimmel und ein stattliches kleines Pony standen dort und verwirrten Sam gehörig, denn er glaubte an Einbildung, ein Trugbild als Folge seiner vielen Gedanken und Wunschträume.  
Er würde sich wiederum täuschen. Doch die beiden Tiere waren noch da, als er die Augen wieder öffnete. Grübelnd kratzte Sam sich am Kopf und fragte sich, was er davon zu halten hatte.  
Eilig kümmerte Sam sich um Lutz, stellte ihn in seinem kleinen Stall unter und hastete dann den Weg hinauf nach Beutelsend.  
Der Schimmel sah aus wie Schattenfell. Sam kannte nicht viel von Pferden, doch ein so schönes wie Schattenfell hatte er niemals wieder gesehen. Das Pony wiederum hätte jedes sein können, doch ähnelte es nicht Frodos kleinem Streicher?  
Ich bin verrückt, flüsterte Sam zu sich selbst, wandte sich erneut um und sah die Tiere noch immer dort stehen.  
Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die Tür. Sofort stieg ihm ein köstlicher Duft in die Nase und lenkte ihn für einen Moment völlig ab, da er sich an seinen Hunger erinnerte und er rief: Ich bin wieder zurück! Meine liebste Rosie, was riecht so gut und wessen Pferde stehen vor unserem... Haus?  
Unterbrochen wurde Sam von einem erfreuten Aufschrei seiner kleinen Tochter und er wollte sich eilen, sie schnell zu begrüßen, doch es war keine Eile mehr nötig.  
Auf ihn zu kam Gandalf mit Elanor auf dem Arm, gehüllt in einen grauen Umhang und gebückt gehend, weil er zu groß war. Es war wirklich der Zauberer, sein alter Freund. Er war in Beutelsend.  
Sam stockte der Atem.  
Gandalf! Ich traue meinen Augen nicht, bist du es? fragte er, unfähig, seinen Augen zu trauen. Erst die Tiere und nun...  
Freude, unbändige Freude, die er niemals auszudrücken vermocht hätte, wuchs in seinem Herzen und nur Gandalfs Stimme holte ihn zurück ins Leben.  
Ja, mein lieber Junge, ich bin es tatsächlich. Da staunst du, was? Komm doch erst einmal in die gute Stube, bevor wir weitersprechen! Viel zu froh ist die Stunde, um im Flur verbracht zu werden!  
  
Frodos Herz schlug schneller, sobald er hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sams Stimme drang an seine Ohren und er verstand nicht einmal den Sinn seiner Worte, als er sprach, noch nahm er Elanors Freude wahr. Einzig Gandalf schreckte ihn auf, als er aufstand und mit Elanor auf dem Arm Sam entgegenging.  
Frodo war unfähig, sich zu bewegen, fast hatte er Angst vor dem Wiedersehen und suchte Rosies Blick, die ihn ermunternd anschaute.  
Sie sprachen miteinander, Frodo hörte ihre Stimmen auf dem Flur.  
Ja, aber, wieso bist du zurück? Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wiedersehen, als das Schiff in den Grauen Anfurten ablegte! Was für eine Freude! rief Sam und es klang bereits so, als würde er sich nähern.  
  
Sams Stimme zitterte und er spürte, wie er mit den Tränen kämpfte, so bewegt war er nun, da er hoffen konnte auf das Unwirkliche, auf das, was er für immer verloren geglaubt hatte.  
Frodo war zurück. Er wußte es, er war sich nun sicher, daß das Unglaubliche geschehen und Frodo zurückgekehrt war. Er war so überrascht, daß er nichts mehr wahrnahm, als er vor Gandalf in die Küche lief und glaubte, nicht länger warten zu können, bis er endlich die Tür erreichte und sich zur Seite wandte.  
Und es war Frodo, der dort neben Rosie am Tisch saß.  
Stumm stand Frodo auf und wandte nicht mehr den Blick von Sam, dessen Augen feucht glänzten. Auf seinem Gesicht sah Frodo die unbändige Freude eines Freundes, dessen größter Traum in Erfüllung ging, dessen wichtigster Wunsch zur Wirklichkeit werden sollte.  
Dicke Tränen der Freude kullerten über Sams Wangen, als er Frodo fest in die Arme schloß und begriff, daß es kein Traum war, denn er spürte, wie Frodo seine Umarmung erwiderte. Er war zurück. Er war wieder in Beutelsend, bei ihm und seiner Familie, in seinem Zuhause.  
Frodo brach das Schweigen. Wir sind wieder zurückgekommen, Gandalf und ich.  
Er erklärte, warum er sich nun doch entschieden hatte, nicht fortzugehen. Übers ganze Gesicht strahlend lauschte Sam auf jedes seiner Worte, als er ihm nun endlich gegenübersaß und ihn unverwandt ansah, so als fürchtete er, er würde andernfalls verschwinden.  
Erst wagte Frodo kaum, Sam anzusehen, doch als er es tat, konnte Sam in seinen Augen ebenfalls Tränen entdecken. Er fragte Gandalf, warum er Frodo begleitet hatte und wußte nichts zu tun, wie er so dasaß und nicht zu glauben vermochte, daß Frodo nicht für ihn verloren war.  
Herr Frodo, ich dachte tatsächlich, dich nie mehr wiederzusehen und es brach mir das Herz. Dennoch konnte ich dich gut verstehen, aber das half mir auch nicht darüber hinweg, sprach Sam leise und blickte verlegen zu Frodo.  
Dieser lächelte gütig und antwortete: Ich bin so glücklich, wieder hier zu sein. Es war richtig, zurückzukommen. Dabei fühlte ich mich so lange unwohl hier! Das scheint mir jetzt völlig unbegreiflich.  
Er war ein anderer, das konnte Sam sehen. Frodo sah sehr glücklich aus und Sam hatte keinen Zweifel daran, daß er nun bleiben würde im Auenland.  
Er spürte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte, denn nun war er ganz und heil.  
Ein friedlicher Ausdruck lag in Frodos Blick, mit dem er Sams erwiderte und er hatte die Hände auf den Tisch gelegt, ohne die rechte unter seiner linken zu verstecken, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte.  
Endlich hatte er es überwunden und den Weg nach Hause gefunden.   
  
  



End file.
